vivir juntos fue una mala idea
by takanashi tsuki
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si la generacion de los milagro viviera bajo el mismo techo? kise, midorima, aomine, akashi, kuroko y murasakibara se las arreglan para "convivir" en su nueva casa... puede contener shonen ai en algunos cap
1. viviendo juntos

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de tadatoshi-sempai (quien ruego por el imbecil que le da amenaza que se pudra!¬¬)  
yo solo los ocupo para realizar esta historia comica que se me vino por culpa de una imagen xD**

**espero les guste!~**

* * *

-Kise-kun, te dije que vivir todos juntos sería mala idea- el peli-celeste le hablaba al peli-rubio debajo de una mesa, sosteniendo un plato de curry y llevando de vez en cuando la cuchara a su boca

-cr-creo que tenías razón, kurokocchi... pero yo pensé que hubiera sido para mejor…- kise, quien acompañaba a kuroko bajo la mesa, sostenía también un plato de curry, solo que este ya estaba casi todo sobre su ropa

-¡AKASHI!, ¡BASTARDO, DEJA DE TIRARME AL SUELO!- ahora era aomine quien gritaba en la habitación… desde el suelo, se levantó con la ropa llena de comidas, entre las cuales se podían diferenciar: espaguetis, curry, arroz, huevo y tomate, daiki quien ya tenía una gran vena saliente en su sien, tomo un pedazo de pastel que tenía cerca en el suelo y lo lanzo en dirección del peli-rojo, quien tenía su ropa intactamente limpia y sonreía

-pero si yo no he hecho nada…. Tu eres el idiota que cae solo, daiki- esquivo el pedazo de pastel que volaba en su dirección, el cual impactó en toda la cara de un gran peli-morado- atsushi… no deberías comer las cosas del suelo, están sucias-

-es que se veía taaaaaaan delicioso, aka-cchin~ - murasakibara se limpió lo que quedaba del pastel en su cara con la manga de su camisa, para luego lamer esta- hummm~, chocolate…-

-Por cierto…¿Dónde está shintaro?- Akashi empezó a recorrer con la vista toda la sala… pastel en las paredes, arroz en las cortinas, aomine envuelto en espagueti… pero no, la cabellera verde no estaba por ninguna parte- ey, espagueti-san, ve a buscar a shintaro… quiero jugar shogi- le dirigió la mirada a daiki, quien lo miraba con una mescla de enojo y curiosidad al saber quién era ese tal "espagueti-san", al notar la mirada del peli-rojo, la curiosidad se fue y solo el enojo estaba en su mirada

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Además tengo que bañarm- aomine no pudo terminar al sentir la mirada de Akashi sobre él, sin siquiera mirarlo sabía lo que le quería decir "daiki, ¿me estas desafiando?, dije, ve a buscar a shintaro" –bu-bueno… la ducha puede esperar…pero…creo que fue a dormir…- el peli-azul se levantó del suelo en donde estaba sentado y empezó a quitarse la comida de encima y tirándola al suelo, el cual ya no existía dada la cantidad de víveres que se encontraba en el- recuérdenme… ¿de quién fue la maldita idea de vivir juntos?

-ryota-

Kise-cchi~-

Kise-kun-

-kise… maldito, la pagaras…- aomine volteo lentamente hacia la mesa en donde aún estaba ryota (quien temblaba de miedo al escuchar su nombre de parte de sus compañeros) y kuroko (quien seguía con su plato en mano y un vaso de agua) bajo de ella- ¡SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- le dio una patada a la mesa, la cual salió disparada contra la pared, botando los vasos, platos y cubiertos que aún quedaban encima de ella antes que empezara la guerra de comida

-¡WHAAAAAAAA! ¡PERDON, REALMENTE PERDONAME, AOMINECCHI!- kise trato de huir pero resbalo con un pedazo de pizza que había en el suelo y de un momento a otro estaba entre el brazo de aomine siendo ahorcado-..Aomine…cchi…. sabes a espagueti- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de caer desmayado por la falta de oxígeno.

Definitivamente, vivir junto no fue para nada una buena idea, pero… ¿Qué se podría hacer? El idiota de ryota (nt: rima! Idiota-ryota! xD) ya había pagado 5 meses de una, además que el lugar si le quitabas a tus compañeros, era acogedor, y quedaba cerca de todas las escuelas de los ex de teiko

-aomine-kun… kise-kun ya está morado…- kuroko aún se mantenía sentado donde anteriormente estaba la mesa sobre él, sosteniendo el plato vacío que antes era su almuerzo (y lo único que pudo salvar antes de la batalla)- lo mejor será ordenar un poco…- se levantó llevando el plato hasta el fregadero mientras los demás lo miraba con cara de: "¿desde cuándo estaba aquí…?"

-tetsuya tiene razón, lo mejor será empezar a limpiar antes que la comida se pegue en el suelo… bien cada uno tendrá que hacer algo… daiki, tu pon de nuevo la mesa donde estaba y recoge lo que queda de la vasija para que tetsuya la lave y luego la guarde, shintaro… sal del armario y limpia las cortinas y paredes, atsushi y yo limpiaremos el piso y llevaremos a ryota a que tome aire- mientras decía esto, Akashi arrastraba a un kise inconsciente a la habitación donde estaría las camas.

* * *

*luego de 5 horas de aseo continuo…*

-aaaaaaaah~ estoy muerto….- un aomine completamente agotado se iba a lanza al sofá, el cual estaba reluciente de limpieza, sin antes ser detenido por un tenedor que le rozó la cabeza haciendo que gritara del susto.

-daiki… ¿estás seguro que quieres sentarte?... aun no te has bañado, y si ensucias aunque sea un milímetro cuadrado, vas desear estar muerto- Akashi estaba fuera de la puerta del baño con una toalla en su cabeza y una sonrisa sínica mientras esperaba la respuesta de peli-azul- y bien… ¿Por qué aun no te has bañado?

- eso es porque cuando iba a entrar tú me detuviste y me ordenaste a sacar la basura de la cocina, y mientras lo hacía, te aprovechaste para escabullirte al baño…-

- Bueno, ahora está libre, así que… ¿Por qué aun estas aquí?- Akashi puso las manos en la cadera mientras sonreía abiertamente, por otro lado, aomine solo estaba maldiciendo por debajo mientras sacaba unas toallas y ropa limpia del armario que anteriormente le había servido de escondite a midorima, cerró la puerta del baño con tal fuerza que casi se caen los pocos cuadros que estaban en la pared

-aka-chin~, eso fue un poco rudo~… oh~ este sabor es bueno- murasakibara estaba sentado frente a la televisión viendo un programa de cocina en donde estaban haciendo un gran pastel de cumpleaños

-¿eso crees?, por mi está bien, además… ¿Qué estas comiendo?- el peli-rojo se acercó hasta estar al lado de atsushi, quien le entrego el envoltorio del dulce que sostenía con la boca-…nuevo sabor…natto con…¿algas marina?, ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES COMER ESTO?!-

-pero sabe realmente bien~- el peli-morado terminaba de comer el "dulce raro", apodado por Akashi, mientras desenvolvía otro de color azul

-murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun, no puedo ver la televisión, ¿pueden moverse?- kuroko, quien estaba sentado en el sillón, sostenía un batido de vainilla mientras esperaba que los otros dos mencionados hicieran caso

-tetsuya…

Kuro-chin~…

-¡¿DESDE CUANDO ESTAS AQUI?!- tanto el peli-rojo como el peli-morado gritaron al unísono mientras retrocedían unos paso por el susto que les causo la sombra, realmente merecía ese apodo…

-estoy aquí desde antes que le lanzaras el tenedor a aomine-kun, Akashi-kun-

"definitivamente, vivir juntos fue mala idea"

* * *

**espero les haya gustado! n.n primera ves que quedo satisfecha con un fic que escribo... *o*  
**

**-idiota-**

**callate, dejame disfrutar xD  
este fic ira siendo de varios capitulos, en donde cada cap es el punto de vista de los ex-teiko **

**se agradecen los reviews (si recibo uno actualizo al toque! :D) los tomates, zapatos y bombas **


	2. regalo sorpresa

**LA FELICIDADJAJAJAJAJA *Cantando* kashudhsgdhvgsdjh okno... gracias por sus review! espero que les guste este cap y dejen sus hermosos review n.n**

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- los 6 ex compañeros estaban reunido alrededor de una gran caja color crema envuelta con una cinta color rosado terminada en una gran rosa-…kise… ábrela para ver de qué se trata…- aomine se posiciono detrás del mencionado y lo empujo hasta la caja, con la cual tropezó, en ese momento, la caja se movió un poco asustando a todos los presentes

-¡kyaa!, ¡no quiero, puede salir un monstruo!, ¡aominecchi, chicos!... ayud… ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAN TAN ALEJADOS?!- los mencionados se encontraba tras la mesa la cual volcaron haciéndola parecer un escudo

-buena suerte, kise-kun – el peli-celeste tenía una cacerola en la cabeza en forma de casco, el peli-rubio quedo mirando a todos sus "compañeros" si es que se les puede llamar así, "_me abandonan a la primera oportunidad que ven_", trago en seco y fue acercándose poco a poco a la caja, la cual se movía de vez en cuando, movió sus ojos en busca de algo que le sirviera para cortar el lazo rosa, tijeras…

-mi-midorimacchi… tu objeto de la suerte hoy ¿Qué es lo que era?- kise se volteo para mirar al mencionado, quien sostenía en sus manos un par de tijeras rojas, ryota comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa forzada en la cara mientras trataba de respirar normalmente, no mentiría diciendo que no tenía miedo, pero si sus "amigos" le confiaron esta "tarea", la tendría que hace "_si no lo hago, akashicchi me matara_"

-no te las prestare- midorima se aferró más a las tijeras mientras cerraba con fuerza las puertas del armario en donde se escondió

-¡¿eeeeeeeeeh?!, ¡midorimacchi! ¡Por favor!, ¡abre la puerta!- kise trataba forzosamente abrir la puerta del armario, cuando se fijó que ya era imposible el hacerlo, se rindió.

-si-siento que…moriré…- volvió a acercarse a la caja que ya no se movía tanto como antes y empezó por tirar una de las puntas de la cinta, trago en seco cuando termino y la cinta callo a un lado, levanto pesadamente la tapa de la caja, y es ahí cuando entonces, un pelo rosa salió de dentro de ella

-¡KYAAAAAAA~!, ¡TETSU-KUN~ SORPRESAAAAAAAA~!- Satsuki salto en dirección de la primera persona que vio, apretándolo contra sus pechos- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que se habían mudado todos juntos?! Es cruel~, si no fuera por ki-chan, no me hubiera enterado~… por cierto… ¿en dónde está?-

-lo estás ahogando, momoi-san – tetsuya se levantó de detrás de la mesa y la acomodo dando a conocer a los demás: aomine con una cuchara de palo como defensa, Akashi con un tenedor y murasakibara con una paleta a la cual ya le quedaba solo el palito (**glotón xD**)

-¿ahogando…?- momoi bajo la mirada para notar a un kise ya morado y completamente sonrojado por la cercanía de su cara con los pechos de su compañera- …k-ki-chan…. ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡tetsu-kun!, ¡ayudaaa!- Satsuki soltó al peli-rubio quien quedo tirado en el suelo aun sonrojado y recuperando un poco el aire, mientras

-oi, satsuki. ¿Qué haces acá?- aomine se levantó del suelo para acercarse a la nombrada, pasando por encima de un kise agonizando que le susurro "a-aominecchi….ayuda…me", el cual simplemente ignoro

-pues… ya lo dije~, les quería dar una bienvenida!- la peli-rosa sonrió abiertamente al decir esto- y… bueno…qu-queria ver a tetsu-kun…-momoi mantenía a kuroko tomado por el brazo mientras se sonrojaba

- gracias por visitarnos, satsuki…pero… ¿no puedes avisar antes?... le hubiera dicho a daiki y kise que limpiaran… - Akashi se acercó hasta estar al lado de la chica mientras pateaba uno que otro pedazo de… algo que había en el suelo

-¿t-tanto me odian por esto…?- kise se levantó pesadamente del suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza, miro a sus compañeros que conversaban entre ellos

-ryota… ¿Por qué no vas a comprar refrescos y algo para comer?- seijuro lo ayudo a levantarse para cuando a kise no le daba vuelta la habitación y había un solo aomine, quería protestar, miro a Akashi a la cara, la cual tenía una gran sonrisa, pero se retractó al entender el significado "_todo esto es tu maldita culpa, será negro que te apresures, ryota…_"

-¡lo que Akashi-sama diga! – el peli-rubio salió en dirección a la habitación continua en busca de dinero, saco cuanto le cubriera en las manos y corrió a la salida aun con la mirada del peli-rojo sobre el

-10,5 segundos, aka-cchin~ - murasakibara que aún estaba sentado en el suelo presiono el botón del cronometro que tenía en manos-..Eso fue rápido~…-

-hummm~ creo que lo podría haber hecho en 5 segundos… para la próxima no seré tan amable

-¿_desde cuando eres amable_?- fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes, inclusive el de midorima quien recién estaba abriendo un poco la puerta del armario para respirar un poco

-Akashi, ¿Por qué no ordenan un poco?... esto es un chiquero…- el peli-verde finalmente dio la cara a los presente, aun tenia las tijeras en mano que antes no le quiso prestar a kise

-midorima-kun tiene razón… está casi igual a cuando hicimos esa pelea de comida…- kuroko llego con una pala y escoba en mano y comenzó a barrer en silencio

-… ¡¿EEEEEEEH?! T-T-TETSU-KUN….¡¿CÓMO LLEGASTE ALLA?!- satsuki fue la primera en reaccionar, retrocediendo unos cuántos pasos- espera… si tu estas ahí… ¿a quién abrazo…?- giro la cabeza en dirección a donde se aferraba a "algo"… que resulto ser siendo un futón en forma de rollo

-¡¿CÓMO HISISTE ESO, TETSU?!- aomine le quito de las manos el futón a satsuki, quien estaba más que sorprendida por su "compañero"

-emmm… momoi-san estaba cortado la circulación de mi brazo, asi que tome el futon que estaba cerca y lo puse en su lugar mientras buscaba la pala y escoba para limpiar-

-kuroko… ¿puedes dejar de jugar de una vez?, esto ya llega a ser molest- midorima no pudo terminar debido a un "crack" que sonó debajo de sus pies, bajo la miraba mientas quitaba el pie para dar a conocer que había pisado a su rana de juguete, su amuleto de la suerte-k-kerosuke…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, su lado sentimental por sus objetos de la buena suerte, se puso de rodillas en el suelo para recoger los pedazos que quedaban del pobre señor rana en su mano mientras retenías las lagrimas

-ooooh~ kerosuke-san ha muerto~…- murasakibara tenía una vista de primera fila al acto, ya que aún sentado en el suelo, él había puesto a la rana ahí para que le hiciera compañía, aunque nunca pensó que la pisaran…

los demás no le tomaron tanta atención, aomine y satsuki discutiendo por algo, kuroko limpiando, Akashi mirando el reloj para ver el tiempo que llevaba kise fuera de casa

-hummm… creo que tendré que-¡UWHAAAAAA!- el chico de cabellera roja termino estampado en el suelo al tropezar con algo, y dado el grito que soltó, todos las miradas estaban sobre el-..¿qui-quien fue…. EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO?!- Se apoyó en sus manos y rodillas, mientras un pedazo de chocolate corría por su mejilla, los demás al ver este escena del "rey" no pudieron aguantar la risa y todos empezaron con grandes carcajadas, Akashi, al verlos reí cambio su seño por uno mucho más sínico haciendo que se helara todo el ambiente en la habitación- dije… ¿Quién fue… el idiota responsable de esto…?

Estaban jodidos

* * *

**y ahora los agradecimientos!**

**Yoko-chan: gracias! Aca esta la conti! n.n espero te haya gustado**

**Hitsu Asakura: jajajaj seeee pobre tetsu w y ahora kise-cchi xDDDDD**

**Rinachi. Ooooooohhhh! Por diosh mio! Amo tu fic! Ashfgsdjvgsdjkg dame tu autógrafo (¿) xDD aunque haces esperar mucho ¬¬…**

**artemisa93: pues… espero que te haya gustado n.n**

**kikalderon: aquí esta la conti! n.n**

**Himiko Uzumaki: como vistes aca… o leíste xD ire que personajes vallan a visitarlo, kgami aparecerá, espéralo xD**

**y... aprovecho! en mi perfil esta mi cuenta de youtube para que la visiten, no tengo cosas taaaaaaan buenas, pero subire doujinshi's en español con el tiempo n.n**

**me despido! ciao!**


	3. el culpable

**todo esta abajo~**

* * *

**Kise pov**

Salí corriendo en busca de algo para beber y comer antes que akashicchi me matara, al salir del pasillo apreté rápidamente el botón del ascensor para que se apresurara, maldecí por elegir un departamento en el último piso, sentía la mirada de mi compañero sobre mi diciendo que usara las escaleras,

-¡aaaaaaaah~!- abrí las puertas de las escaleras y me maree al mirar hacia abajo, respiré hondo y comencé a bajar de 2 en 2 escalones, llegue al último piso cuando escuche unos gritos desde arriba mío, levante la vista y vi a todos corriendo hacia abajo

**Fin kise pov**

Akashi le levanto lentamente mientras sacaba un cuchillo del suelo

-y bien… ¿Por qué aun no responden?- miro a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban con una cara más que de susto para luego salir corriendo por la puerta-correr no servirá…- Akashi salió tranquilamente por la puerta. saliendo al pasillo, no había nadie, si no fuera por una cabellera azul que terminaba de entrar a las escaleras, rio fuertemente mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor, el cual se abrió inmediatamente, entro en él y presiono el botón con el número 1, mientras los demás se peleaban por bajar rápido las escaleras.

-¡whoooaaa!, ¡chicos! ¿vinieron para acompañarme? Grac- no pudo terminar ya que 3 pares de pies pasaron por encima de el- …chi…cos…

-¡ya cállate y mejor corre, imbécil!- aomine lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta el fin de las escaleras saliendo al pasillo, cuando por fin pensaban que podían respirar un poco un voz los sorprendió por atrás

-se demoraron un poco… ¿no creen…?-dieron vuelta la cabeza lentamente mientras veían a un Akashi ya cabreado- todos ustedes… morirán si no regresan a la habitación ahora mismo…-

El pasillo estaba vacío, hasta que los gritos de los chicos alarmaron a los residentes de ese piso, los cuales salieron a reclamar silencio

-¡oh!, perdón… es solo que mis amigos se asustaron por una historia de terror… pero ya nos vamos- sonriente, así era el semblante de Akashi al dirigirse a los molesto vecinos, de los demás no se sabía nada, subieron la escalera más rápido que de lo que la bajaron

-no…puedo…mas…-aomine era el que tiraba de kise, el cual ya estaba inconsciente por todos los golpes de los escalones, iban recién en el piso 18 de 20, en es que Vivian, midorima solo se resignaba a subir de 3 escalones para poder resistir más, en cambio, murasakibara, estaba en el piso 7 "acostado" en los escalones diciendo que no podía más y necesitaba azúcar. Luego de unos 5 minutos más pudieron llegar a su piso, asomaron las cabezas por la puerta para localizar la cabellera roja, nada, menos mal, suspiraron lentamente y salieron al pasillo (me he dado cuenta que en este cap. solo digo pasillo, pasillo, pasillo… ._. trauma pasillo! (¿)), caminaron hasta la puerta en donde lo primero que hicieron fue tirar a kise adentro para ver si había alguna trampa con dardos venenosos o rayos laser ((¿)), esperaron uno segundos…nada… entraron en silencio y caminando de puntitas para no ser detectados, iban a abrir la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban las camas cuando escucharon la televisión encenderse quedando petrificados… quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que tragaron en seco y decidieron ir a ver de quien se trataba jugando al piedra, papel o tijeras,

Aomine: piedra

Murasakibara: piedra

Kise: fuera de juego por desmayo

Midorima: su amuleto de buena suerte… tijeras

El peli verde maldijo por debajo mientras se acercaba con una raqueta de rugbi, la cual era parte de su colección de amuletos, llego a la parte trasera del sillón y miro a sus compañeros los cuales estaban apoyado en la puerta con solo la cabeza fuera, aomine y atsushi levantaron el pulgar en señal que todo esta bien

-"¡nada está bien, idiotas!"- shintaro trago en seco para levantar la vista un poco, la abajo rápidamente al escuchar un sonido proveniente del sillón- "ok… cálmate, shintaro… no te puede hacer nada malo…creo"- volvió a tragar en seco, ya le empezaba a doler la garganta de tanto tragar. Saco su teléfono, lo puso en silencio y saco una foto hacia el sillón…dudo en si ver la foto o no, aomine y murasakibara sacaron un cartel escrito en los cuales decían "_apúrate de una puta vez, ¡idiota!_" y "_ya que estas ahí… tráeme algo de la cocina~_", bueno nada podría ser peor que convivir con estos idiota, suspiro y vio la foto para cambiar su seño a uno enojado con ya no una, sino muchas venas salientes

-…maldito…¡KUROKO!, ¡LEVANTATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, IDIOTA!, ¡¿Y POR QUÉ SI ESTAS DORMIDO TIENES LA TELEVISION ENCENDIDA?!, ¡¿NO SABES DE LA REDUCCION DE ELECTRICIDAD?! – midorima pateo el sillón haciendo que el peli-celeste cayera al suelo de cara, daiki y atsushi salieron de detrás de la puerta, aomine fue a ver al oji-celeste quien recién estaba despertando

-…aomine-kun… ¿Por qué hay 2 tu?- el nombrado no pudo evitar reír al escuchar esto, miro al peli verde que se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y respirando estrepitosamente, levanto a tetsuya y lo dirigió a la cama que le correspondía.

-vaya… al parecer te quieres aprovechar de tetsuya mientras duerme…haz caído bajo, daiki…-Akashi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras sostenía una cuerda, aomine iba a protestar diciendo que él no se iba a aprovechar de nadie, pero al ver más atrás de seijuro… se fijó en una cabellera morada colgando del techo y una verde amarrada a la mesa…

-"_hasta aquí llegue_" – fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir las cuerdas que lo amaraban

**Kuroko pov**

Mientras todos salían corriendo yo me quede con momoi-san a limpiar un poco, luego de ordenar, ella se despidió y quede solo en el departamento, tranquilidad, hace tiempo que no sentía eso, me acomode en el sillón y puse el cronometro en la televisión para que encendiera en un rato más y el sonido me despertara, pero al parecer no me despertó eso, sino un golpe en la cara en plena nariz y boca… la alfombra sabia a pizza… me voltee para quedar boca arriba y vi que aomine-kun estaba tratando de decir algo… no lo pude oír al ver que se multiplicaba muchas veces para luego quedar en 2 aomine´s-kun, al parecer le pregunte el porqué de eso, solo se limitó a reír y llevarme a mi cama, luego de eso solo escuche gritos desgarradores dando a conocer que Akashi-kun los había atrapado… sentí un poco de culpa ya que yo fui el responsable de la caída de Akashi-kun… tendría que haber puesto el montón de basura en otro lado…

Cuando abrí los ojos ya era de día, lo note por el cantar de los pájaros y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, me levante pesadamente para ir al cuarto siguiente que era el living-comedor-cocina, pase por el lado de un kise-kun inconsciente en el suelo, un aomine-kun dormido con cuerdas alrededor del colgado del armario…y por ultimo de un murasakibara-kun y un midorima-kun colgando del techo y amarrado en la mesa, respectivamente, fije la vista en la cocina donde Akashi-kun cocinaba algo con una gran sonrisa, el olor llego a mi dando a conocer el hambre que tenía, Akashi-kun levanto la mirada mirándome

-¿ya te levantaste?- asentí con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a ver qué era lo que hacía en la cocina- hice algunos panqueques si quieres comer-

-no sabía que Akashi-kun podía cocinar…- corte un pedazo de la comida y los lleve a mi boca, realmente sabía bien, escuche unos quejidos desde mi espalda, voltee y vi a mis compañeros de pie aun con unas cuerdas sobre ellos y con ojeras en la cara, al parecer no durmieron bien…

-Akashi…

-Aka-cchin…

-Akashicchi…

-Akashi…

-tenemos…hambre- fue lo último que dijeron para luego volver a caer al suelo, sentí un poco de lastima, lleve el plato de panqueques que tenía en mano y lo deje a su lado

-provecho…

* * *

**Tenia planeado dejar la historia del cap 2 con el final que le di, pero al leer los review… vi que querían continuación… pues este es el final :D **

**Ya vieron de quien fue la culpa de la caida de akashi xDD y sobre lo de "aprovecharse de tetsuya"… simplemente no me resisti a ponerlo ~w~**

**-lado fujoshi on~-**

**Ahora, los agradecimiento! n.n**

**Kikalderon: pues… ya viste quien fue el responsable e.e y nisiquiero las pago jajajaj xD**

**Hitsu Asakura: son los "secretos momoi~" jajaja xD y si, el culpable salio vivo… pero kise no u.u (¿) xD**

**Yoko-chan: e.e espero que te haya gustado~**

**Rinachi:hahaha terminaron colgados xDDD, y bueno, a mi tampoco me guista mucho momoi, pero era su excompañera asi que la puse de todas formas… pero ahora no aparecerá nunca mas! Muajajajaja okno ._. asdfghjk los cap que publicaste fueron muy cooooortos! _ y si, dame tu autógrafo!**

**Aviso!**

**1° el..martes empezare el instituto… asi que talves no publique tan seguido, pero no lo abandonare! Lo juro por mi amor al basketball! (y eso es mucho xD)**

**2° tengo… ganas de hacer un fic midorimaxtakao… pero no se si hacerlo hard o no… (tengo 14-15 años, pero soy una fujoshi pervertida total ._.)**

**Asi que espérenlo también! **

**3° no hay tercera, solo estoy rellenando lalala~**

**4° alguna imagen que me inspire? Jajaja **

**5° tampoco no hay nada lalala~**

**6° suscríbanse a li canal de youtube! (están en mi perfil)**

**-spam, spam everywhere~-**


	4. examenes finales

-entonces… ¿Por qué estoy acá?- kagami suspiraba mientras sostenía un libro de biología, kuroko, quien estaba a su lado, sostenía un cuaderno con apuntes de historia universal

-eso es porque kagami-kun reprobó los exámenes, así que por el bien del equipo, tengo que hacer que pases los de recuperación.- Sin quitar la vista de su cuaderno, le entregó otro libro diciendo que tenía que resolver esos problemas, ya que esos aparecían en el examen, mientras el seguía resolvió los problemas para entretenerse en algo

-eso está bien…pero…¿por qué tenía que ser acá?- kagami levantó la vista para ver a sus "compañeros de estudio", midorima y takao gritándose "¡¿Cómo SACAS UN CERO?!", "¡es que shin-chan no me deja usar mi vista de halcón!", se veían los libro volando por toda la habitación, haciendo que más de uno cayera en la cabeza del peli verde y empezara a gritar, por otro lado, estaba momoi con aomine, que según escuchó kagami, también reprobó sus exámenes porque estaba viendo una revista "¿Qué clase de idiota es?" fue la pregunta que se hizo taiga al ver como simplemente ignoraba a la peli rosa recibiendo un golpe de su parte, a su lado se encontraban tatsuya con atsushi, el cual estaba arrojado sobre sus útiles de estudio diciendo que necesitaba azúcar para poder estudiar mejor, himuro por su parte, solo se limitaba a decirle que si asaba los exámenes, le regalaría una caja de pockies sabor frutilla, el peli morado al escuchar la palabra "pocky" se levantó diciendo que qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí tan tranquilo dirigiéndose a himuro, tomo el lápiz y empezó a escribir lo más rápido que podía haciendo salir humo del roce del lápiz con el papel, y por último se fijó en kise con su sempai kasamatsu, el cual lo golpeaba repetidamente en la cabeza diciendo "mal", "la respuesta está mal", "hasta un idiota lo haría mejor", taiga suspiro al ver a todos los idiotas reunidos, realmente no podía estudiar dado todo el ruido que hacían, un golpe en la cara lo saco de su mundo

-kagami-kun, estudia, por el contario llamare a Akashi-kun para que te ayude- kagami le devolvió el golpe en las costillas del mejor, haciendo que se doblara por el dolor y soltara su libro- …dolió…

- oye, imbécil, ¿Qué crees que le haces a mi tetsu?- aomine al parecer había visto el golpe que le dio al peli celeste, se levantó de la mesa en donde estaban todos y confronto a kagami en la cara- ¿…y…?, o acaso…¿tienes miedo de responder?

-¡¿QUER DIJISTE IMBECIL?!- ahora era taiga quien se levantó de la silla con tal fuerza que la boto haciendo eco en toda la habitación- además ¿Qué es eso de "mi tetsu"?, el ya no es tu luz imbécil, ahora déjame tranquilo que quiero estudiar- kagami se iba a volver a sentar, pero un comentario de daiki lo saco de sus casillas

-¿eres tan imbécil que tienes que repetir los exámenes?...patético…- aomine tenía el dedo en su oreja como siempre

-¡dai-chan!... no digas eso, tú también reprobaste todos los exámenes- momoi apareció por detrás de aomine haciendo que espesaran un pequeña discusión diciendo que la peli rosa no se tenía que meter en lo que no le incumbe, satsuki contraatacó diciendo que entonces él se estaba diciendo idiota por reprobar también los 3examenes, la risa de kagami los separo de su pelea haciendo que aomine se lanzara encima de él empezando una pelea, todos los demás dejaron de hacer las cosas que estaban haciendo para ir a verlos pelear en medio de la sala, kise y takao gritaban "pelea, pelea, pelea" al unísono, mientras todos los demás solo los mi8raba como peleaban. La puerta sonó, pero como se concentraban en la pelea, nadie noto que un peli-rojo entraba y se acercaba lentamente a los peleadores hasta llegar a sus pies

-vaya… al parecer estudian muy bien… creo que no necesitan ayuda, ¿o sí?- aomine y kagami, los cuales aún estaban envueltos el golpes levantaron la vista con el ceño totalmente fruncido, daiki, fue el primero que quito esa expresión de su rostro al ver la sonrisa de Akashi "_más les vale estudiar de verdad o terminaran como antes… o aun peor…_", taiga aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarse a aomine de encima y acomodarse un poco la ropa mientras se levantaba (ok…mente pervert xDDDD jajajaj) y quedaba en frente del pequeño peli-rojo (…pensé en algo pervert donde dice pequeño… ._.), lo miraba con cara desafiante mientras que seijuro solo sonreía al verlo hacia arriba

-tu…¿Quién eres?- una vena sobresalió en la cabeza de Akashi al escuchar la pregunta,¿…cómo es posible que ese imbécil no recordara al rey?¿su enfrentamiento había sido tan blando como para que lo olvidara con facilidad?, los demás se empezaban a alejar silenciosamente, sabían que era el final de kagami con tan solo pronunciar esas 3 palabras, entraron al dormitorio y trataron de ignorar los gritos de ayuda del cuarto continuo, encendieron un incienso y empezaron a velar al pobre as de seirin en los dormitorios, luego de un rato de silencio alrededor del incienso, se dieron cuenta que los gritos habían terminado y un portazo se escuchó, Akashi habría salido a tomar aire, tal vez… o solo estaba haciendo creer eso para que los demás salieran y los castigara por no estudiar nada al igual que hizo con kagami

se quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo hasta que el estómago de murasakibara los interrumpió

-ooh~… tengo hambre…muro-chin~ vayamos a comprar dulces~ - murasakibara se levantó del suelo y tomo del brazo a himuro el cual cabeceaba para quedarse dormido

-atsushi…son las 3 de la mañana… no creo que haya algo abierto, adem- no pudo terminar la frase por levantar la vista y ver a un murasakibara completamente triste que le daría pena a cualquiera… inclusive a Akashi-…está bien… vamos- iba a girar la manilla de la puerta cuando recordó lo que le paso a taiga, empezó a dudar tanto que hasta el peli-morado lo noto preguntándole que era lo que pasaba

-n-nada… es solo…que… emmm… tengo que conversar algo importante con… recorrió la habitación con la vista para buscar a alguien que ocupar como excusa, una cabellera verde llamo su atención- c-con…-"mierda como se llamaba", mejor busco la cabellera celeste que conocía su nombre, la encontró haciendo un racimo de flores para dejar al lado del incienso y un dibujo de pre kínder que representaba a taiga, pudo fijarse que el dibujo decía "dedicado a kagami taiga, fotografía hecha por aomine daiki" y una pequeña firma bajo de ella- ¡con kuroko! Eso es… solo quiero preguntarle algo y luego te alcanzare, ¿Por qué no sales mientras?...- atsushi acepto y salió de la habitación fácilmente, himuro suspiro aliviado, al parecer el peli-rojo no se encontraba, iba a seguir el mismo camino del peli-morado cuando una voz lo sobresalto

-¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo, himuro-kun?- kuroko estaba al lado del nombrado el cual dio un paso atrás y grito por el susto

-t-t-t-t-t-tu…. ¿quién….eres…?

-….soy kuroko…

fin parte 1

* * *

**A decir verdad no me gusto mucho como quedo esta parte del fic, pero la idea que estudiaran todos juntos se me vino a la cabeza y… si no lo escribia, no podría hacer nada jajajaj, la prox parte esta en construcción, creo que serán mas que nada POV´S de comop pasaron el tiempo dentro de la habitación, (con insinuaciones shonen ia (¿)) asdfghjkl bien! Ahora los agradecimientos!**

**Pinkus-pyon: jajaja seee, tiene que tomarse una laaaaaaaaargas vacaciones, pero las imágenes la hacen volver de la terminal de buses de inmediato jajajaja**

**Rinachi: nada de animo en el instituto! -.- es horrible~ no puedo escribir mucho~ T.T, jajaja la gran pelea de "mi tetsu, mi luz" xD espero que te haya gustado~ (DEJA DE LEER MI HISTORIA Y ACTUALIZA LA TUYA! XD OKNO e.e)**

**Yoko-chan: yo tampoco no sabia que sabia cocinar xD lo invente…creo**

**Espero que te haya gustado~**

**Kikalderon: 1.- seeee 100% de acuerdo *w*, 2.- el prox capitulo sufrirá :D, 3.- la idea del armario es que salía en la imagen que me inspire para escribir esto, de ahí su trauma armario~, 4.- talvez escriba un fic de "aprovechamiento" jajaja, 5.- asdfg mi sensual akashi~, 6.- asdfg sip, me dio mucha risa, su personalidad es todo lo contrario a su físico xDD**

**Hitsu asakura: por ahora kise no sufrio mucho xDDD**

**Gracias por los reviews!~ digan su opinión sobre este cap porque sigo un poco desconforme -.-**

**Los leo despues~**


	5. receso

Midorima pov

Luego que rezamos por kagami, no sabíamos si salir o no, asi que solo me limite a ordenar mis cosas y limarme mis uñas… la lima… ¿Dónde…esta?.. trate de hacer memoria y recordé que se la pase a takao luego de ese partido amistoso, lo busque con la mirada a takao y no lo encontré, bueno, si tendría suerte, Akashi lo hubiera matado…seria grandioso, deje lo de limarme las uñas para mañana y camine hacia mi cama, Y me lance en ella, si no fuera porque sentía algo incomodo bajo mio que se movio, prodria haber dormido, me levante y subi las mantas y vi a takao dormido plácidamente en mi cama, sentí una vena crecer en mi fr4ente, respire hondo y tome el vaso de agua que tenia en mi comoda,

-takao…si no sales antes de contar 3… te mojare- no hubo respuesta asi que solo lance el agua sobre el haciendo que se despertara abruptamente y cayera de la cama, contuve la risa de verlo con la cara pegada en el piso, mantuve mi ceño fruncido mientras le daba la espalda a mi idiota compañero y caminaba hacia el armario

- mejor levántate y ayúdame a cambiar las sabanas antes que el agua se pase al colchón- lance las sabanas directo a su cabeza, las cuales por mi desgracia se abrieron cayendo totalmente abiertas sobre el…"mierda, tenia que haberlo lanzado mas rápido…"

-ooh~… shin-chan quiere jugar al parecer~, entonces…¿yo te persigo y tu corres?- le iba a recriminar que dejara de jugar y me ayudara con mi cama, pero se lanzo encima mio tropezando con las mismas sabanas callendo sobre mi..

**Fin midorima pov**

Takao quedo encima de midorima, se saco la sabana de encima, la cual cayo sobre shintaro que solo le gritaba que se saliera de encima, kasunari pensó en un shin-chan totalmente rojo bajo esas sabanas, sintió ganas de levantar su mano y quitarla de su cara para poder verle sus ojos, pero por desgracia ambas sostenían cada muñeca del peli-verde

-…shin-chan es muy ruidoso~- cuando iba a reclamar de nuevo, el peli-verde se vio atrapado por unos labios al otro lado de la sabana, fue corto, pero lo dejo completamente mudo, takao ahora solto lentamente las muñecas, mientras sonreia le quito la manta de la cara- tsunder- recibió un golpe en plena cara sacándole sangre de la nariz- ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO, SHIN-CHAN?!- el golpeado se llevo las manos a la cara mientras trataba de para el sangrado, por otro lado, shintaro aun sonrojado y con el seño fruncido, se fue a su cama con las sabanas aun mojadas sobre ella y se acostó tapándose completamente

-…vete… quiero dormir…- fue lo ultimo que dijo midorima para luego ignorar todo lo que hacia takao, el cual luego de un tiempo se aburrió y fue a molestar a alguien mas, encontro una cabellera rubia "_kise_" se fue acercando para hablar con el, pero al estar a casi un metro de distancioa, vio que tenia llos ojos cerrados y reposaba sobre un regazo, el de su sempai para ser exactos, no hace falta decir que kasamatsu tenia un notorio sonrojo en su cara, miraba de lado a lado buscando algo para que entretenerse e ignorar a la persona en su regaso, takao por su salo, solo se limito a suspirar y dejar a la "pareja feliz" en su "momento especial", giró sobre sus talones y fijo la vista sobre kuroko y su acompañante quien estaba exaltado, "_creo que el acompañaba al grandote...¿himuro?_", su estomago lo saco de la perplejidad que le dio el "retrato" de kagami, asi que decidio salir, abrio lentamente la puerta, al ver que no habia nadie salio.

takao pov

al parecer el pelirojo no se encontraba.. suspire aliviado antes de darme cuenta de que algo no iba bien en el ambiente... mesas, sillas, cocina, kagami en el techo... refrig- ¿que?, regrese la vista y vi a un kagami amarrado como una oruga atada a la lampara que colgaba del techo... retrocedi unos pasos y cai torpemente al suelo, para cuando levante la vista, me encontre con un peli rojo estirando una mano en señal de que la cojiera para levantarme... no se en que momento termine tomando esa mano y levantandome..."_okey kasunari, piensa... es akashi seijuuro, un enano capaz de matarte o hacerte sufrir por toda tu vida, no puede ser tan malo si dices las cosas correctas...creo..._"- esto... grac-

-sabes quien soy...¿cierto?- entrecerro los ojos haciendo que me diera un escalofrio por toda mi espalda trague en seco y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-a-akashi seijurou... ex-capitán de teikou... actual capitan de rakuzan...el rey que...siempre...esta en lo correcto...?- suavizo su ceño dando a conocer que acerte a todo, recorde el porque lo estaba buscando, abri la boca para hablar pero sus palabras me callaron antes

-por el pasillo a la derecha, la 2° puerta, ahi es donde dormiran tu, taiga, satsuki, y yukio-... "_realmente da miedo..._", luego de eso solo se retiro a lo que parece ser el baño, realmente no me importa mucho los demas...claro excepto shin-chan~, camine hasta kagami que aun estaba inconciente, no me importo mucho su situcion, mas que nada porque si lo toco, morire... asi que camine hasta la puerta señalada por el pelirrojo y cerre la puerta tras de mi.

fin takao pov

akashi pov

luego de castigar a taiga por no reconocerme, sali a tomar aire, subi a la planta superior un momento, mire el reloj de mi telefono... las 3:15 am... menos mal que mañana no habia clase... aunque podria haber castigado a los demas por estar hasta tan tarde despiertios y no estudiar nada... na~ mejor los dejare sufrir encerrados en la habitacion. Me apoye en pandereta de la asotea y mire hacia abajo, al principio me maree, pero una brisa corrio y solo cerre los ojos para disfrutar el momento... pero de un momento a otro...

.

.

.

tenia mierda de pajaro sobre mi cabeza...

-...no viviras para contarlo- el maldito pajaro se posiciono a unos metros de mi sobre la pandereta... me acerce lentamente con mi chaqueta en mano... y la atrapé, luego de hacerle un nudo ciego, la lance al vacio con chaqueta y todo...total... la chaqueta era de midorima

-creo que tendre que bañarme...- baje las escaleras con la mierda de la maldita paloma sobre mi pelo, abri la puerta y me encontre con el compáñero de shintaro...kasu...nari...creo que se llamaba...si... takao kasunari... pense que por ser esta hora estaria buscando un lugar donde dormir, asi que lo ayude a levantarse y antes que dijiera algo, le pregunte sobre mi, respondio luego de un tiempo, asi que lo deje vivir... por ahora... me di vuelta mientras le decia donde podia encontrar alguna cama para dormir, cerre la puerta detras de mi del baño y me desvesti para tomar una ducha... **(ahora es el momento de una imagen mental~...*muere desangrada*) **

Luego de sacarme todo de la cabeza, senti la puerta abrirse... saque unas esposas que escondia en la ducha y me puse una toalla en la cintura para encarar al imbecil que pertuvo mi baño

-oh~ aka-cchi~ - era atsushi quien tenia todo su torso desvestido... trate de ignorar eso y le pregunte que qué estaba haciendo aqui si yo ya ocupaba la ducha- esque~ con muro-chin ibamos a ir a comprar dulces~ por eso queria una polera~ pero al parecer no hay limpias- empezo a sacar ropa de la lavadora...mojada

-atsushi... hoy era tu turno de colgar la ropa...¿por qué aun esta mojada y arrugada...- me fui acercando con esposas en mano hasta llegar al frente de el... bueno, al frente de su pecho... maldita estatura...

-aaaah~ ¿hoy era mi turno?, no pudo porqu- no lo deje terminat porque puse una de las esposas en su muñeca-...¡¿eh?!...¡es-espera!

.

.

.

luego de un rato sali del baño con ropa limpia y la toalla en el cuello... me dirijí al armario y saque unas sabanas y almohadas, las acomode en el sofa y cerre los ojos con el sonido del secador de pelo tras de mia, muestra de ue atsushi aun seguia secando la ropa tal como le habia dicho, bueno... no podia alegar mucho ya que estaba esposado al lavamanos.

desperte luego de un rato, mire de reojo mi celular... las 5:30 am... era hora de desayunar, me levante y dirijí mi mirada hacia el baño... atsushi estaba dormido con el secador de pelo encendido, lo apague y fuí hacia la cosina en donde abri el refrigerador... una lata a medio comer de frijoles, un yogurt tambien a medio comer... y ademas vencido... y muchas verdudras que necesitaban preparacion... suspire y recorde que tetsuya me habia dicho que para su viaje de entrenamiento, kagami habia cosinado unas veces... miro a donde se encontraba, tal como lo deje, me hacerce hasta que desperto, por su expresion creo que primero no sabia que pasaba, pero luego se dio cuenta poniendo una cara de asombro y miedo al mismo tiempo... me alegre al saver que me reconocia

-sabes cocinar...¿cierto?- se demoro al contestar, asi que frunci mas mi ceño, asentió con la cabeza- hagamos un trtao, taiga... tu me cocinas algo y yo te dejo libre...¿de acuerdo?- igual que antes se demoro en contestar, de no ser por mi estomago que sonó en el silencio que se habia formado lo obligó a responder

-...de...acuerdo...ahora...bajame... por favor...- le di la espalda y tome un cuchillo de la cocina, lo acerque a las cuerdas y las corte, baje la mirada hacia un taiga con toda la cara en el suelo, me alejé de la cocina hacia un banquillo que habia cerca

-entonces...¿que quieres?- se puso un delantal que habia cerca para no ensuciar su ropa..."_¡le queda endemoniadamente bien!_", borre ese pensamiento de mi mente para mirarlo sonriente y confiado en mi mismpo

-sorprendeme...-

fin akashi pov

continuara~

* * *

_¡omake!_

_pajaro pov_

_luego de salir a beber con mis compañeros de trabajo, me dirijia a mi casa cuando derrepente quise ir al baño... no me resisti asi que solo lo hice, mis alas se sentian cansadas asi que me pose en una parendeta para descansar, de un momento a otro tenia una cosa encima mio ahogandome, revolotee para librarme pero no pude, creo que fui lanzado porque cuando me di cuenta, estaba tendido en el suelo rodeado de varias personas... luego de un tiempo, me dejaron libre... juré por mi vida que para la proxima buscare un baño..._

* * *

***se pone de rodillas* PERDON! TOT se que me demore demasiado para escribir tan poco! pero el maldito word no me funciona bien!, es mas, lo desintalé!, asi que si hay muchos errores ortograficas, avisenme si no se entiende algo u otra cosa n.n**

**ademas hoy dia sabado estuvo de cumpleaños mi prima pequeña (la endemoniada tiene 4 años y tiene un iphone y tablet!¿donde quedo mi infancia de jugar a las escondidas, las canicas, tasos etc!? Q.Q) y bueno, tuve que ayudar en todo!, recien me conecte hace una media hora y escribi toooodo esto! (me van a dar calambres en los dedos~)**

**agradecimiento por sus queridos reviews~**

** .namikaze: gracias! saber que a las personas les gusta lo que uno escribe se siente muy bien!, espero que ye haya gustado este capitulo! n.n**

**Hitsu Asakura: "tiene que estar vivo para darme comida", atte. akashi...(? asdfgh xD por lo menos esta vivo~ espero te haya gustado~  
**

**pinkus-pyon: espero que te mejores! (un poco tarde u.u) y que este cap te haya hecho sentido mejor n.n  
**

**kika-cchi (kika~ xD): mi tetsu! oOohasta yo me rei al escribir esa parte xD~ espero que te haya gustado el beso de shin-kun y takao~  
**

**rinachi: la escuela consume todo!... aunque tengo ya parte de otro cap escrito n.n, espero te haya gustado y continues tus 2 historias rapido! (encontraste a tu cuaderno que no recuerdo como se llamaba...xD el mio se llama tsuki~ o tsu-chan~ xD... e.e hagamoslos pareja? (?) okno xD), bueno, luego de leerlo, no lo encontre como yaoi propio en si, pero algo es algo... no? xD  
**

**Yoko-chan: la idea del dibujo de pre kinder se me ocurrio por algo pasado con mis amigas (dijimos: hagamos un retrato de "tal persona" ya que hoy no vino a la escuela en su lugar, luego de un rato pusimos un globo en una chaleca, le dibujamos una cara y pusimos los retratos con el muñeco en su pupitre, "en memoria de" xDDD luego nos miraban raro~) espero te haya gustado!  
**

**artemisa93. espero te haya gustado este cap  
**

******PD: alguien sabe donde descargar algun microsof officer word? cualquiera esta bien, conque sea version full soy feliz Q.Q, de recompensa a las que me envien por MP, les dare un prologo de una historia que escribire n-n  
**

******nos leemos en otro cap o MP, on review~**

******tsuki fuera~**


	6. despierten

Akashi pov

Taiga estaba en la cocina con su súper, sensual y ajustado delantal de cocina, se estaba demorando tanto que mi estomago sonaba cada vez más fuerte, tome un cuchillo ya aburrido y fui a molestar a mis compañeros que aún estaban en la habitación, hace un tiempo se escucharon gritos impacientes, creo que incluso ryota quería saltar desde la ventana…si quería hacer eso…lo hubiera ayudado… abrí lentamente la puerta, entre despacio para no hacer ruido; sonreí al ver la escena dentro de ella:

Kise y su sempai yukio durmiendo muy juntos en la cama de ryota…

Aomine abrazando a tetsuya mientras momoi se había dormido abrazando por la espalda al peli celeste

Himuro abrazando a… ¿una almohada?... bueno, atsushi estaba encerrado en el baño aun asi que no se podía hacer mucho.

Y por último shintaro que deduje que era él porque estaba tapado hasta arriba con una manta mojada…suspire y regrese a la cocina donde mi mayordomo taiga aún seguía haciendo el desayuno, abrí la estantería y saque una cacerola vacía y un cucharon, mi maid personal me miro extrañado a lo que solo le dedique una sonrisa "_no digas nada y solo cocina_", puso cara de terror y volvió la vista a la sartén que tenía en el fuego. Me encamine al cuarto del cual había dejado la puerta abierta, todo estaba como lo había dejado, levante los utensilios de cocina y empecé a golpearlos haciendo eco en toda la habitación, lo que vino después…solo me causo seguir golpeando los objetos y reír a carcajadas

.

.

.

—kise y su sempai cayeron al suelo mientras ryota abrazaba a yukio diciendo que él lo protegería...idiotas…

— shintaro envuelto en las mantas tratando de zafarse de ellas, lo cual le fue imposible

—daiki se cayó al suelo de cabeza y se quedó ahí, satsuki solo se limitaba a abrazar a tetsuya gritando en su pecho "¡_tetsu-kun ayúdame!_"…el solo se limitaba a frotarse los ojos para despertar, y por ultimo a tatsuya que solo se tapaba la cabeza junto con sus orejas con la almohada, deje de agitar las cosas en mis manos y las arroje al suelo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que salieron por la risa, levante la vista sonriente para ver a mis compañeros que estaban realmente enojados…bueno…no me importa…

-el desayuno está listo~,¿Por qué no salen a comer?-me hice a un lado de la puerta para que pasaran, al no escuchar ni pisadas ni sonidos de aceptación repetí- dije…el desayuno está listo…¿Por qué siguen acá?-…ahora sí hicieron caso…me alegre al salir ver que atsushi (quien no sé cómo demonios salió del baño, las pagará…) y a kasunari sentados en la mesa…comiendo mi comida, hecha por mi maid privado…no sé cómo…pero era mi comida favorita…

.

.

.

Luego de colgar a atsushi y takao del armario me senté a comer.

Fin Akashi pov

Pov normal~

Cuando ya todos los que sobrevivieron estaban en la mesa, había un gran silencio, todos comían lentamente mientras el que más disfrutaba de la comida y comía cuanto le cupiera en la boca era Akashi, inclusive kagami, quien lo obligaron a no dejarlos solos en "la misión final: aprobación por parte de Akashi" comía demasiado menos que de lo común, bueno, luego de todo lo que el pobre sufrió, no se puede hacer mucho, estaba sentado al lado de tetsuya a su izquierda y a la derecha tenía a su gran e increíble compañero de basquetball…AHOmine…

-¿por…por qué sigo…acá?- taiga llevo un bocado de la comida que el mismo había hecho a la boca mientras miraba al peli morado (de cual ni coño idea de su nombre) y a takao colgados tal como los había dejado Akashi "¡_¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?!_" la voz de kuroko lo saco de sus pensamientos (Akashi con una corona ordenándoles a los demás amarrarse ellos mismo…etc.)

-eso es porque hoy no hay clases, asi que luego nos vamos para el entrenamiento, kagami-kun, tienes algo en la cara- taiga miro a kuroko que le hablaba sin siquiera mirarle, a veces realmente le molestaba la actitud del menor, iba a protestarle pero una mano con un gran pañuelo se estampo en la boca y nariz del pelirrojo-a…aomine…ma…maldito…¿Qué…crees que haces…- separo bruscamente el trapo y mano de daiki con brusquedad, haciendo que el pobre pañuelo cayera al suelo

-tetsu dijo que tenías algo en la cara…y como buen compañero… solo te ayudaba~- aomine retiro su mano de kagami para luego solo concentrarse en alcanzar un jarrón con jugo que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, cuando por fin pensó que lo tenía, taiga le golpeo levemente el brazo haciendo que este golpeara una fuente con salsa, haciendo que se cayera y empapara totalmente al pelirrojo que estaba frente a ellos, se iba a disculpar, pero al levantar la vista…Akashi ya tenía en manos las esposas y sogas.

.

.

.

Luego que taiga y daiki terminaran colgado de nuevo, se cambió ropa poniéndose lo primero que encontró, al salir de la habitación con ropa nueva puesta notó que algo faltaba… empezó a revisar con la vista todo:

La mesa impecablemente limpia, la vajilla lavada y guardada, nadie colgado en el armario, el pis— volvió la vista hacia el armario donde deberían estar los 4 lacayos que insultaron al rey, suspiro y reviso su teléfono; las 6:30, a esa hora muchos tenían entrenamiento asi que deben estar en sus respectivas escuelas. Se sentó en el sofá, subió las piernas y las abrazo. Apoyo su cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre sus rodillas y su pecho "_las pagarán…idiotas…_" fue lo último que pensó para luego dormirse

—Mientras tanto, en la calle—

Kagami, daiki, satsuki, tetsuya, himuro, atsushi, ryota, kasamatsu, midorima, estaba sobre una carreta arrastrada por un takao que gritaba de vez en cuando "_¡¿por qué tuve que traer esta cosa?!_", "_¡dejen de hacer el bajo y tiren ustedes!_" u otras cosas que simplemente los nombrados ignoraban, luego que Akashi se había ido al cuarto continuo, daiki comenzó a protestar que lo sacaran de ahí, luego se le unió takao, se movieron tanto que el armario de en donde colgaban no pudo más y cayó sobre ellos los demás lo sacaron rápidamente. Miraron a su alrededor y al ver que no pasaba nada, ordenaron un poco y salieron en silencio. Cuando habían bajado ya las escaleras, midorima dijo que takao había traído su carreta, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que por ser la carreta de takao, él debía manejarla, bueno, prefería eso a volver a estar encerrado con el "rey".

Mientras tanto, en un departamento~

(Nt: sonó como…muahahahaha!_.)

Akashi se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien, las trampas en su lugar, la carnada y que no resaltase nada. Al comprobar la última trampa que consistía en una revista porno dedicada especialmente a daiki, envuelta con un hilo de pesca que si lo jalabas, terminabas encima de la cocina con el fuego prendido a punto de quemarse, sonrió y se fue a tomar una siesta

**Sdfghjk ok, recibo patadas voladoras y cualquier tipo de agresión física…**

**Realmente perdónenme por no poder actualizar antes, pero la escuela entro a las 8 de la mañana y salgo a las 4:30 de la tarde, además luego del transporte y todo eso, llego como a las 5:15 a mi casa, y…¿ a hacer que?, las hermosas tareas que mis queridos profesores me deja ¬¬**

**Y emm… bueno a decir verdad tengo planeado terminar este fic pronto, ya que quiero publicar otro que tengo escrito por ahí y… no se me ocurre como más hacer sufrir a estos tipos. Lo mas probable es que teng caps mas y…eso seria. u.u~ o bueno, puedo dejar el final asi y escribir one-shot~ e.e todo es posible (¿) xD**

**Agradecimientos**

**Rinacchi~ algo es algo xD y si! Mi Word esta vivo y hackeado!~ xDD *personas llamando a microsoft en 3..2…1… xd* kagamorruga… se xD**

**Espero te haya gustado este cap y continues tus historias pronto~**

**Hitsu asakura~bueno, a decir verdad me dio flojera buscar algo ""espectacular"" para que cocinara xD asi que… lo dejo a su imaginación, me daba pena matar al pajaro~ xD**

**Yoko-chan~ es mi personaje favorito, asi que es el cual mas ultilizo xDD**

**Esque es taaaaan sensual!~ asdfghjhgfdfgm espero ye haya gustado**

**Yoyo-kun~ perdón por demorarme u.u pero espero que te haya gustado! n.n**

**PD: LEYERON EL MANGA!? OH POR DIOS! YO CASI MUERO AL LEER EL FINAL "el arco de la escuela teikou…comienza" kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~ Akashi llegaba en limusina! Asdfrhyjkyr4tghjhftrgj y el amigo de tetsu! Omg! Moriré para la prox semana! X_X asdfghjk quiero saber de una vez quien es el amigo de tetsu!...aunque no se porque pienso que es el otro Akashi… mm…. Tadatoshi-saaamaaaaa~~ ok o dejo hasta aca xD**

**Espero sus review y patadas~ **


	7. ¡¿atropello?¡

—bien, ¿Cómo haremos esto…? — aomine suspiro mientras estaba aún sobre la carreta jalada por un takao que ya estaba notoriamente cansado y sudado

—deberíamos ir cada uno a nuestras escuelas y luego juntarnos para solucionarlo — kuroko estaba sentado junto a aomine y a su lado se encontraba un kagami con la cara toda rayada y a kise con un plumón en mano aguantando la risa para no despertarlo

-..po…podemos….ca…cambiar ya….?...siento que…- takao no termino de hablar para cuando había parado la carreta y se desmayaba en medio de una calle muy transcurrida, los demás al ver esto, solo optaron por lo más normal:

¡Piedra, Papel o tijeras!

Los autos tocaban sus bocinas mientras gritaban cosas a la carreta que ocupaba toda una calzada, los chicos sobre ella solo los ignoraban mientras jugaban a su "elección de chofer "común"". En la primera ronda ganaron satsuki, himuro y murasakibara, luego ganó aomine con kasamatsu y midorima, quedando la ronda final: kise vs kuroko vs kagami

-¡no perderé, kurokocchi, kagami cchi!— kise sonrió confiado en sí mismo mientras levantaba su mano para comenzar el juego

—¡deja eso de kagami cchi!..es molestoso…— kagami igualmente se preparó para comenzar, kuroko solo asintió con la cabeza y se concentraba en los puños de los demás…

Kagami: papel

Kuroko: papel

Kise: …piedra…

~~~~~mientras tanto en el departamento~~~~~

—mooooo~, apúrense y lleguen pronto~, ¿no ven que me aburro?, bueno no es posible pero… ¡REGRESEN DE UNA PUTA VEZ!... — Akashi se atormentaba con preguntas del porque aún no regresaban sus compañeros para ver sus "regalos" que tenía en la entrada, se acomodó de espalda sobre la cama y tomo su celular para ver la hora… 4 horas exactas desde que se fueron, en ese tiempo Akashi pudo hacer:

—jugar shogi aproximadamente 4 veces

—cambiar el batido de vainilla de la trampa de tatsuya 5 veces porque se derretía

—recorrer la casa en busca del "portal a narnia" del que le había hablado atsushi

—dormir.

Suspiro mientras marcaba el número de aomine, coloco su teléfono en la oreja y espero…. Marcando…. Marcando…. Marcando…. Marcando…. Marcando….

.

.

.

Luego de verificar que el teléfono estuviera enterrado en la pared salió hacia el comedor-sala de estar en donde estaban las trampas, ya aburrido de la rutina las verifico de nuevo: la trampa de kuroko que consistía en un batido de vainilla con salsa picante dentro de él, la de midorima era un gato blanco que era un objeto de la suerte….en realidad era un gato negro con un numero 4 escrito en él y pegamento a su alrededor para que "no se perdiera~", (**NT: en Japón los gatos negro y el n° 4 son calificados como mala suerte e.e**) la de murasakibara era unas barras de dulce con sabor a natto con algas marinas, (las cuales compro varias porque "les gusto su sabor") con un hilo de caña de pescar que cuando lo jalas, te deja colgado entre la ventana y el…suelo del piso 20…

La de kise solo era su último álbum de fotos totalmente dibujado y esparcido por todo el lugar para que siempre se viera su "hermosa faceta de modelo", las demás solo eran trampas que si pisabas en un lugar, quedabas colgado del techo….

—…¿¡POR QUÉ NO REGRESAN!? — Akashi comenzó a lanzar lo primero que encontraba a cualquier lugar para relajarse, cuando vio que no funcionó, salió a dar un paseo.

~~volviendo a la calle~~

-geeeeeeeez~ ¿no que el departamento estaba cerca de las escuelas?... además… ¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?!- kise, quien le toco pedalear la carreta miro hacia atrás para gritarles a sus compañeros, los cuales, estaban dormidos—…por…¡¿por qué están durmiendo?! — el rubio paro en seco haciendo que más de uno de sus amigos se golpeara la cabeza con las esquinas de la carreta, por desgracia…uno de ellos era kasamatsu…

-ki-kise… no saldrás….¡vivo de esta! —kasamatsu le pateó en la espalda haciendo que se cayera a la calzada siguiente, en donde venía un bus a toda velocidad que no alcanzo a frenar al ver a el chico en la acera y…

.

.

.

~~mientras tanto Akashi~~

Estaba en una cancha de basquetball lanzando con cara de aburrido mientras encestaba una tras otra las canastas de 2 puntos, ya por la quinceava, suspiró y se secó el sudor con la manga

—esos imbéciles… ¿habrán llegado? — se detuvo a pensar un poco en la puerta de la cancha — no…aún deben estar afuera… — suspiro y tomo rumbo hacia…algún lugar.

Luego de un tiempo se encontró con unos tipos extraños, que lo rodearon dejándolo acorralado contra una pared en una calle oscura, ni puta idea de cómo llego allá

—ooh~, mira que tenemos acá, un joven que al parecer se perdió~, ¿deberíamos ayudarlo, nii-san? — un tipo de cabello café largo y ojos plateados se dirigió a su acompañante que se notaba que era mayor, con un aro en las pestañas y cabello negro corto y ojos verdes que examinaba al pelirrojo que ya tenía una vena en la cabeza casi notoria de pie a cabeza

—no lo sé~ tal vez si nos da algo de dine— ¡whoooaaa! — el acompañante no pudo terminar ya que un pie hizo que tropezara y lo lanzaran por el aire hacia un bote de basura que estaba cerca, el de ojos plateados selo se limitó a mirar al chico "indefenso" que habían acorralado, tenía una mirada sínica… no, una mirada de matar con un aura roja ya en todo su alrededor, el sujeto no sebe si fue si imaginó, o vio que detrás del chico había una gran bestia, trato de correr pero no llego más lejos que su acompañante

—_ustedes serán buena presa por el momento… — _

Luego de eso, solo se escucharon gritos de auxilio y de desesperación por toda la cuadra.

—_**volviendo con los chicos—**_

Un montón de gente se reunió a través de la calle haciendo que se cortara el trafico nuevamente, los acompañantes de kise, también estaban ahí solo que kasamatsu estaba junto a un kise…desmayado pateándolo para que se levantara y dejara de hacer show y pudieran irse a sus respectivas casa (por lo menos el). La persona que casi atropella a kise (si no fuera porque se agacho lo suficiente como para que el camión pasara por arriba de él, aunque igual por el susto se desmayó…) se acercó a él diciéndole que si lo golpeaba más, de verdad que iba a morir

—¡eso esperamos!— gritaron todos sus "amigos" al unísono haciendo que las personas y el chofer solo se preguntaran "_¿¡de verdad son compañeros!?_"

—se-sempai… yo… —

—oh, ya despertaste, ¡ya apúrate y sácanos de acá! — antes que pudiera decir otra cosa, kise ya estaba "amarrado" al asiento de chofer para que empezara a pedalear

**Continuara~**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?... no hay nadie?...okey… xD**

**Perdón por demorarme tanto, pero inspiración-san se fue de viaje a Japón para buscar más material, mientras me dejo a mi acá en chile vagando en internet de un lugar para otro viendo yaoi u.u (¿)**

**Okno, pero no se me ocurría el cómo seguir esto, hasta que ayer empecé a escribir y…llegue a esto :D**

**Agradecimientos**

**Hitsu asakura: gracias por tu review, de alguna forma tiene que regresar! La historia es que viven juntos no? xDDD**

**Rina-sempai!~ : jajaja a mi también me han hecho saltar de la cama, no es nada de lindo u.u (termine como aomine en el piso xD) "taiga es mi maid personal, no de tetsuya, atte. Akashi S." xDDDDD lo de termianr aun quedaría unos pocos (varios si inspiración-sama regresa pronto) capítulos n.n asi que… eso~ xD gracias por leer~**

**Yoko-chan: me gusta hacerlos sufrir, soy como Akashi, en todo tengo razón muhahahahahahah okno xDDD espero te haya gustado~ pd. El manga! *o* cuando seijuro ayudo a la chica.. yo: PUDRETE TU NIÑA… Akashi es mio!~ xDDD hahahaha**

**Alguien que no deja nombre (guest): me gusta hacerlos sufrir xD, lo del shonen ai… siento que si pongo un poco…esto terminara yaoi hard xDD**

**Kika~ : me resumes tu review? n.n (¿) xDD okno, bueno, leyendo tu rev. Me di cuenta de varias cosa, asi que por un lado, gracias!, segundo, no, no me gustaria el final de "aca se acabo todo, no funcionó y no funcionará, sayonara, chicos…" lo encuentro muy… Q_Q, sobre el sufrir de kise…. No encotraba un lugar exacto para verlo sufrir, pero ahora ya me ordené mentalmente y sufrirá! Muhahahha! Y el manga… cada vez me deja mas intrigada… las trampas no tengo mucha imaginación para ellas xD perdon~, espero te haya gustado igualmente n.n**

**Tengo una pregunta!, no, varias preguntas!**

**1° les gustaría una fic teppeixhyuga? Tengo un poco escrito de el, pero no se si terminarlo o no  
2° ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en la historia? (aparte de yaoi xD), a los autores (por lo menos yo) les gusta saber que es lo que quieren sus lectores, asi que díganmelo porfa n.n  
3°¿riko x hyuga o riko x teppei? e_e **


	8. venganza

Antes de comenzar tengo una pregunta…¿riko x hyuga o riko x teppei? e_e y… a quien les gustaría ver en la historia? E.e xD -deformeee~ xD

—hasta mañana, sempai — kise se despidió dese la entrada de la casa de kasamatsu, el cual solo hizo un ademán con la mano y entro a su hogar, kise suspiro y se volteó a ver a las personas que quedaban sobre la carreta… solo sus compañeros de casa, se sintió muy aliviado al saber que por fin se podrían ir a casa… se acercó a la carreta y subió a esta para dirigirse a su casa.

—con Akashi —

Akashi pov

Luego de dejar a esos imbéciles que me molestaron camine hacia la tiendo en donde siempre comían helados, realmente no sé cómo termine acá, pero el hecho fue que entre y me dirigí a la sección de comida, el acabar con esos imbéciles me había dado hambre y caminaba sin mi voluntad, inspeccione cada uno de los elementos de la barra hasta que me decidí por uno, lo escogí y me dirigí a pagar.

Al salir de la tienda vi que se hacía de noche, asi que me encaminé directo al departamento.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue a él, la vista que obtuve…debo admitirlo…no lo pensé venir,

Ryota estaba colgado con todas sus extremidades abiertas por diferente trampas, tenía la ropa con el batido de la trampa de kuroko y se estaba quemando la cabeza por el fuego del horno que se encendió por la trampa de daiki, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me pare frente a él con un cuchillo y los dulces extraños que le gustaba a atsushi, levanto la vista y al verme, trato de zafarse lo que hizo que las cuerdas bajaran más hacia el fuego

—A... Akashi…cchi…ayuda…me~ —

—tu…maldito insensato… — ya tenía un tic en el ojo para cuando kise se percató de la situación — estuve todo el puto día haciendo estas trampas…¿para qué?, para que TÚ imbécil mono las arruinara…. —

No saldría vivo de esta

Fin Akashi pov

En el cuarto de baño, se encontraba kuroko quien tomaba un baño, hundió completamente la cabeza en el agua para calar los gritos de kise…tranquilidad…querida y grata tranquilidad… levantó la cabeza por falta de aire, los gritos ya habían cesado, se levantó de la bañera, se puso una toalla en la cintura, se secó un poco y se puso su pijama. Al estar frente a la puerta, dudo si salir o no, asi que, abrió un poco la puerta y saco su mano junto con la toalla que había ocupado anteriormente, movió un poco su brazo, y al ver que nada pasaba, se decidió el por salir.

—asi que tienes miedo, tetsuya… lástima que la misdireccion no sirve conmigo — Akashi apareció por detrás de kuroko tapándole la boca con un pañuelo, empezó a sudar frio… se odio a si mismo por haber escapado. — el que tendría que haberse tomado ese batido… eras TÚ no ese imbécil muerto de allá atrás — giro un poco la cabeza para a ver a kise aun peor que antes, trago en seco y luego dirigió la mirada a Akashi, el cual solo lo miraba sin brillo en sus ojos y sonreía sínicamente.

"_hasta aquí llegue…"_

—en la habitación—

—oigan…tetsu se demora más de lo común…creo que iré a verlo — aomine se levantó del circulo en el que encontraban jugando póker para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban que el baño se desocupara para ocuparlos ellos. Midorima agarro por el cuello de la chaqueta a aomine y lo forzó a sentarse de nuevo en el círculo — ¡auch!, ¡¿a qué vino eso, idiota?! —

—eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿acaso quieres violar a kuroko o algo? — el peliverde se acomodó sus lentes mientras veía fijamente al moreno que estaba a su lado sonrojado y enojado

—¡¿Qué MIERDAS ESTAS DICIENDO, IMBECIL?! — daiki, ya cabreado, le lanzo las cartas a la cara y salió de habitación con la mirada de shintaro y atsushi sobre el

—21…gané~ — atsushi bajó sus cartas para mostrar el 21 que tenía, estiro su brazo para conseguir el premio del juego (que eran unos dulces que le habían robado antes sin que el supiera) sin antes ser detenido por un golpe que le dio midorima en la mano —eso dolió~ —

—no tan rápido idiota… yo gano… — se acomodó las gafas y con una sonrisa bajo las cartas para mostrar un 23 — esos dulces son mi amuleto de la suerte, ni pienses que perderé —

—¡yo tampoco quiero perder!...¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA! — el peli morado comenzó a revolver las cartas mientras shintaro solo sonreía

—con aomine—

Aomine pov

Salí de la habitación luego que midorima digiera idioteces… bueno… tampoco esque no quiera a tetsu…pero…¡no de esa forma!...o bueno…tal vez. Si…

Deje eso de lado y eché un vistazo a la habitación…nadie…solo kise que aún estaba atrapado en las trampas.

Me dirigí al baño, toque la puerta…nada…volví a tocar… tampoco nada.

—oi, tetsu…¿estás ahí? — abrí un poco la puerta para meter la cabeza dentro…gracias a Dios que lo hice

Tetsu se encontraba con las manos atadas pasadas sobre la cañería, los tobillos atados y un pañuelo en la boca. Entre rápidamente y le saque la mordaza que tenía en la boca

—¡oi, tetsu! ¡¿estás bien?! — lo agité un poco para que despertara, empezó a abrir de apoco los ojos para luego mirarme y balbucear algo —¿..qué?... — movió sus ojos en dirección a la puerta, moví mi cabeza y vi una cabellera roja al lado de ella —¿…a…Akashi? —

Aomine-kun…co..rre… — miré a tetsu el cual de nuevo se desmayaba y volví la vista enojado hacia Akashi, quien solo sonreía con un cuchillo en mano

—¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA?! — deje a tetsu en el suelo y me lancé a atacarlo, pero antes qué siquiera pudiera tocarlo, se empezó a reír… ahí me di cuenta…

Era una puta trampa

Fin aomine pov

.

.

.

—¡…bien hecho tetsuya!... no creería que realmente funcionara~ — Akashi se acercó esquivando a un aomine desmayado en el suelo a levantar a kuroko, quien aceptó su ayuda y se sacó las cuerdas que aun tenía en el cuerpo —¿estás bien?

—si…pero, ¿realmente está bien esto? Digo…yo también escapé… —kuroko y Akashi salieron del baño dejando atrás al inconsciente aomine, Akashi solo sonrió y se dirigió a tomar algún refresco del refrigerador

—toma esto como tu castigo, claro…si shintaro y atsushi también caen…la deuda estará saldada —le lanzó una lata de refresco a kuroko, el cual la atrapó y la bebió asintiendo con la cabeza ante la oferta de Akashi.

Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Cómo harían

Caer a los 2 restantes?

*atrás de una mesa* ho-hola! Tanto tiempo~…

Akashi: ya sale de atrás! *la patea*

Yaaa~, bueno, primero que todo, perdón por subirlo taaaaaan tarde, pero por problemas de la cárcel (escuela) recién me pude escapar y subirlo n.n, segundo, inspiración-sama esta en el avión de vuelta a casa~ y recuerden ver mi otra historia: Kuroko No…¿¡Cárcel?!...xD y sin mas aburrirlos, los agradecimientos~

Rina-sempai~ gracias por leer como siempre n.n hahaha tetsu no murió u.u pero llegó a un acuerdo con sei~

xD espero te haya gustado n.n

sahia hyuuga~ hola!, bueno lo de kise es simplemente por capricho xD, me encanta esa idea de… todo lo malo caen en mas idiota xD hahaha Okno…péro tengo la idea del desafortunado kise~, talves aparesca rakuzan…kotarou da miedo ._. te lo regalo con todo~ espero te haya gustado n.n

hitsu asakura~ no cayeron, pero kise si xD espero que igualmente te haya gustado n.n

recuerden dejar su review~


	9. contra-venganza

—entonces tu harás esto y…—Akashi le murmuraba el plan a kuroko quien miraba el papel en el que estaba su "plan" (más que nada dibujos peores que un niño de pre kínder hechos por Akashi) y asentía de vez en cuando. Cuando termino de decirle todo lo miro sonriendo

—¿estás listo para hacerlos sufrir?

—…si…

—en la habitación —

—¡REVANCHA! — murasakibara volvía a revolver las cartas para jugar su séptima ronda mientras que midorima solo suspiraba y se acomodaba los lentes

—ya deja eso, no me ganaras nunca— ya un poco cabreado de tanto jugar se levantó y se estiro, atsushi solo se concentraba en mirar las cartas. Un ruido que provenía de la sala de estar lo hizo reaccionar haciendo que soltara las cartas y volaran por el lugar

—¿q-que f-fue eso…? —atsushi se levantó rápidamente y se escondió tras midorima, que por sí ya estaba un poco asustado, había escuchado hablar de sucesos paranormales…pero no pensó que sería verdad

—..deben ser kuroko y aomine — "tienen que ser ellos…" completo en su cabeza, trago en seco y se acercó con un vaso a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor…

.

.

.

5 segundo después, estaba escondido tras una cama tapándose las orejas y diciendo que no había oído nada, murasakibara solo lo miro con un poco de miedo y se acercó para escuchar también

Murasakibara pov

Luego que midori-cchi se escondiera tras la cama, me asusté as que antes, pero como no tenía nada que hacer, tome unos dulces y me acerque con ellos a la puerta para escuchar que era lo que había oído midori-cchi~~

—ayuuuuuuuuudaaaaaaaa~ buuuuuu~ — ….¿kuro-cchin?... parecía la voz de él, pero era mucho más aterradora que de lo normal, retrocedí unos pasos al escuchar que alguien se acercaba…no sé como pero llegue al lado de midori-cchi para cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ver algo espeluznante que se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros…

Fin murasakibara pov

Kuroko pov

Luego de conversar bien las cosas con Akashi-kun, decidimos 2 planes:

para asustar a murasakibara-kun me iba a disfrazar de fantasma y le robaría sus dulces, y para luego "castigar" a midorima-kun (si es que no se asustaba con mi fantasma) le haríamos caer en pegamento y luego llenarlo de plumas para dejarlo en la calle y que todo lo vean…aunque al parecer el segundo plan no fue necesario…

luego que entre a la habitación hablando como fantasma (que lo tuve que hacer porque si no Akashi-kun me iba a matar) tanto murasakibara-kun como midorima-kun empezaron a gritar como idiotas para luego salir corriendo tropezándose más de una vez en el camino hacia la siguiente habitación en donde los esperaba otra trampa hecha por Akashi-kun…

me saque la sabana que tenía encima (según Akashi-kun asi eran los fantasmas…) y Salí de la habitación para ver a murasakibara-kun y midorima-kun envueltos en la alfombra con salsa de tomate sobre ellos…hablando de eso…me dio hambre…

fin kuroko pov

-…¡HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...NO…¡NO AGUANTO LA RISAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! — Akashi se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras sostenía su estómago con las manos y una que otra lagrima salía de sus ojos igualmente por la risa

—Akashi-kun…tu risa es demasiado estrepitosa… — kuroko se acercó un poco al "rollo humano de sushi" (que asi se llamaba la trampa) y lo miro detenidamente… realmente el bollo estaba bien hecho…su estómago lo saco de sus pensamientos

—…¿tienes hambre? —kuroko asintió con la cabeza —¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo fuera? Es un total chiquero acá además que hiciste bien tu trabajo….y tengo hambre… —kuroko soltó una risa al escuchar lo último, lo que hizo que Akashi también sonriera un poco

—está bien…vamos…—

Luego de recoger sus polerones, salieron dejando a todos aun inconscientes…eso pensaban…

.

.

.

—¿…y-ya se…fueron…? —aomine salía gateando del daño temblando un poco de miedo mientras revisaba toda la sala de estar con la vista

—..s-si…ahora… ayúdenme a bajar…por…favor… — kise se movió un poco en su trampa para que aomine se diera cuenta en la posición en la que estaba… daiki buscó un cuchillo para cortar las sogas y luego ayudo a midorima y atsushi a desenrollarse de la alfombra.

.

.

.

—entonces…damos por comenzada la asamblea "medidas en contra de Akashi" — los 4 jóvenes estaban sentados en una habitación que estaba completamente vacía, llevaron una mesa y se posicionaron alrededor de ella mientras discutían cosas sin sentido

—…¡YA CALLENSE Y HAGAMOS ESTO ENSERIO! — midorima golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano para hace callara a todos, afino su garganta y comenzó a hablar — kuroko y Akashi ya deben estar comiendo, asi que lo mejor será hacer esto rápido…¡kise!, ¡da una idea!

—¿¡eeeeeeeeeh!?...¿por…qué tengo que ser yo…? — kise se empezó a rascar la nuca mientras pensaba algo con la mirada atenta de los 3 chicos que solo limitaban a pensar "di algo de una puta vez idiota" y "kise-cchi quiero dulces…quiero dulces…quiero dulces…"

—entonces porque no hacemos esto…—

~con Akashi y kuroko~

—y bien…¿Qué decidiste pedir? — seijuro y tetsuya estaban sentados en una mesa con cada uno un menú, cuando llego el mesero Akashi había pedido una langosta con arroz, en cambio kuroko solo se limitaba a ver los precios…

—¿¡cómo puede costar tanto una comida!? — reviso una y otra vez el menú hasta que se decidió por un plato de ensalada.

—¿estás bien con eso? — luego que el camarero se fue Akashi le pregunto a kuroko, el cual solo se limitó a sonreír y dijo que no comía tanto como los demás—..ah…ok…— "este imbécil se preocupa demasiado…"

~Con los chicos~

—entonces ese es el plan….¿está todo bien? — aomine les daba las indicaciones a los demás para luego salir y preparara la apodado "venganza para Akashi por hacernos sufrir desde escuela media"

.

.

.

—bien…terminamos… kise. Pruébala — aomine se limpió el sudor que tenía en la frente con la manga de su camisa y empujo al rubio hacia la trampa…la cual no falta decir…que salió perfecta, ahora solo quedaba que el sujeto regresara a casa…

~continuará~

**Hola!, si son 996 palabras solamente… nisiquiera llegue a las 1000 u.u xD**

**Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y…feliz semana santa~ :D**

**Agradecimientos~**

**Rina-sempai~ jajaja algún dia se comprará el seguro xDD, gracias por ayudarme cuando inspiración-san había muerto~ me ayudaste bastante! Espero te haya gustado n.n**

** .namikaze~ espero te haya gustado y gracias por tu review n.n, gracias por la opinión! :D**

**hitsu asakura~ hahaha esque ki-chan es taaaan~ idiota xDDD me encanta hacerlo sufrir xDD, espero te haya gustado. n.n**

**Kika-cchi~ ñee~ mente sucia ewe xD Okno…yo igual penxe mal ahí xDD, perdón por demorarme, pero mi ley es…cada viernes un cap de todos juntos! xD, espero te haya gustado n.n**

**Sahia hyuga~ es tu imaginacion… xD no quiero poner yaoi porque pienso que terminara siendo hard xD…kotarou da miedo…lo sigo diciendo… los ojos de ese tipo son…raros…espero te haya gustado! xD**

**Yoko-chan~ "el idiota de ryota merecia morir…y no soy sádico..yo soy el emperador" by: Akashi… hahaha xD daiki es un total pervertido éwé xD espero te haya gustado y gracias por tu opinión n.n**

**Recuerden leer mi otra historia!~ **

**tsuki fuera**


	10. maid personal

Akashi pov

Luego de comer y pagar la cuenta- que fue un total lio, porque tetsuya quería pagar la mitad y yo no lo deje- nos dirigíamos a casa, mire de reojo el reloj de mi teléfono, las 21:30, buena hora para llegar, suspire mientras caminaba junto a mi compañero. De pronto, se para en seco y yo…confundido… solo me limite a preguntar que le pasaba

—…kagami-kun…—

En efecto, era mi querido "maid personal"…devorando unas aproximadas 45 hamburguesas…una tras otra…

—iré a saludarlo— me separe de tetsuya y me encaminé a saludar a mi querido y sensual maid, entre al maji-burger y me senté frente a él con una sonrisa

— ¿hm?..y tu…¿Qué quieres? —…ni siquiera se limitó a mirarme… las iba a pagar

—solo quería saber s—… listo está muerto…

Fin Akashi pov

Akashi se levantó y le planto la cabeza a kagami en las hamburguesas que le quedaban, tomo unas servilletas y miro a kuroko, quien estaba tratando de calmar un poco a kagami, Akashi se limpió la comida que su maid le había lanzado en la cara y salió del maji-burger. Dejando a un kuroko confundido y a un kagami molesto solos.

Kuroko pov

Creo que no tuve que haber mencionado a kagami-kun de regreso a nuestra casa, ya que por ello Akashi-kun se fue enojado y yo tuve que tomarme los gritos de kagami-kun por su culpa…

Luego de un rato, para cuando kagami-kun por fin se calmó y paró de gritarle a no sé quién, decidimos regresar a casa juntos, ya que ambos íbamos en la misma dirección

—entonces… ¿Cómo es vivir juntos? — kagami-kun preguntó de pronto rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, de mi querido silencio...

—…—no sabia que responder, el estar con mis excompañeros era… raro… aunque también siempre me he divertido con las idioteces que ellos hacen, pero por otro lado extraño la tranquilidad que tenía en mi antigua casa…aunque acá todos son amables…pero a veces termino sufriendo por Akashi-kun…bueno, casi siempre…

.

.

.

—es divertido…—

Fin kuroko pov

~y con un emperador colorín~ (¿)

Akashi caminaba rumbo a su departamento- otra vez, aunque claro, ahora solo- cuando empezó a llover, bien, lo único que le faltaba,

—alguien las pagará…eso es seguro…— un tic en el ojo acompañado por una gran vena saliente en su cabeza era la única compañía que tenía bajo la lluvia junto con los pensamientos de asesinar al primero que se topara en su camino…

Como deseaba tener a kise enfrente para golpearlo…

~y en un departamento muy amable (¿)~

—¿cuánto se pueden demorar en llegar…? — aomine se recostó en el sillón mientras encendía la televisión para ver si estaban dando algo interesante, un gran bostezo salió de su boca mientras cambiaba los canales sin detenerse a que mirar

—hummm~ kurokocchi y akashicchi~ ¿Dónde están?~ — kise estaba sentado en la mesa, más bien, acostado sobre la mesa, mientras se comía unas galletas que le había sacado a atsushi en secreto—hummm~ kurokocchi~ no me abandones~ **(T-T XD)**

—…kise-chin…¿esos son mis dulces?... — murasakibara apareció por detrás de ryota con una sombra negra detrás de él, lo cual, hizo sudar frio al rubio, quien sabía exactamente que atsushi podría ser igual o peor que Akashi cuando se enojaba —…no escucho respuesta…

—…eeeeh….n-no….esto…l-los…compre…yo… — trago en seco mientras rezaba interiormente que el peli morado se lo creyera… lo cual al parecer no ocurrió…

—ooh~ entonces… ¿ahora venden golosinas con mi nombre escrita en ella?~…— mierda, no pensó en ese detalle…

Desde hace un tiempo atsushi se había dado cuenta que sus dulces misteriosamente "desaparecían" de su escondite… o bueno… los demás le dijeron que un duende se los llevaba para alimentar a su familia ( para que ellos siguieran comiendo sus dulces a escondida en realidad) asi que, luego de eso, empezó a escribir en las bolsas su nombre y en otras "para señor duende y su familia"… lo que le ocurrió a kise, fue que tomo una de atsushi…

—esos…son…mis…¡dulces! — murasakibara se lanzó sobre kise para luego, de una que otra vuelta en el suelo. Lo levantara del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzara contra la pared haciéndolo chocar contra midorima, quien acababa de salir de la habitación en donde tomaba su siesta

—¡WHAAAAAAAAAA! — fue lo único que escucho aomine desde el sillón, para cuando se levantó, vio a un murasakibara más que enojado sosteniendo sus dulces y a un kise inconsciente con sangre en la cabeza y al peliverde bajo el… también inconsciente…

—…no me interesa…— fue lo único que dijo para voltear la cabeza a la tv en donde salía el tiempo con una sensual chica*

~y con un cabreado emperador (?)~

—…tranquilo seijuro… la lluvia no tiene la culpa, ella no es la culpable que tu maid sea un hijo de puta…no es culpa de ella que estés más que enojado con todos… no es culpa… ¡ES TODO TU MALDITA CULPA! — Akashi comenzó a gritar y a patear a… la lluvia… como si se tratase de un niño pequeño en medio de un berrinche. Se había demorado más tiempo el llegar a su "acogedora" casa, porque simplemente no podía ver bien con la lluvia…algo irónico ¿no?. Seguramente si alguien se enteraba de eso, se echaría a reír…¿Cómo es posible que, el emperador… con sus súper (y sensuales~ XD) ojos no pueda ver en la lluvia?

—…ya…seijuro… solo cálmate… en casa podrás matar a kise o a aomine… asi que…solo camina… — se llevó una mano a su flequillo totalmente empapado y lo estiro para atrás de su frente…luego…solo camino como si no hubiera pasado nada…

~y con mi sensual maid y…tetsuya… ¬¬ (ey: Akashi xDDDD lol)~

—…creo que la lluvia no parará… oye, kuroko…¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir acá hoy?, digo… no tengo ningún paraguas y hay una habitación extra que era de mi padre… — kagami se sentó frente al peli celeste que, solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana del maji-burger que encontraron más cerca cuando empezó la lluvia

—supongo que está bien… gracias, kagami-kun (kyaaaa!~ cosa sensual! xD)… pero supongo que tendré que avisarle a Akashi-kun y a los demás…

—claro, por allá hay un teléfono público…— kagami mostro con su dedo la dirección en donde estaba el nombrado teléfono, kuroko le volvió a agradecer y se levantó a llamar mientras kagami se quedaba comiendo, de nuevo, unas 40 hamburguesas

.

.

.

—¿hola, Akashi-kun?

—…_**oh~ tetsuya… ¿Dónde estás?**_

—sobre eso… me quedare en la casa de kagami-kun esta noche, por eso te llamaba, ¿ podrías avisarles a los demás por mí, por favor?

—…

—¿…Akashi-k—

—_**¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!, ¡IRÉ PARA ALLÁ ENSEGUIDA!, ¡DIME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!**_

—e-en el…maji-burger cerca de la estación…

—… _**quédate ahí y no muevas un solo musculo o las pagaras… ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?!**_

—¡s-si!

_Kuroko colgó el teléfono mientras suspiraba, no sabía si de alivio o de temor… regreso con taiga, quien terminaba su penúltima hamburguesa, se sentó y antes que pudiera decir algo, el pelirrojo habló_

—no tienes que decir nada…se escuchó hasta acá… te hare compañía hasta que llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

—si...

Continuara~

Holaaaa! Aquí yo denuevo tarde con el cap… u.u me odio a mi ksima por eso pero… tengo unas razones muuuuy comicas…según o…

1° el viernes… que es cuando publico los cap… la verdad es que se me olvido xD empecé a ver los estrenos de esta temporada y… puf! Adiós memoria de cap xD…me acorde como a las 9 de la noche… -

2° el sábado… Sali todo el dia y luego cuando llegue, escribi la mitad del cap…luego Sali a conversar xcon mi mama…y… aclare varias cosas con ella :D (hablamos de los animes y todo, sobre los fanfics.. y me ayudó a escribir unos cap que pondré mas adelante! Te amo madre~ xD) y de un tema a otro… terminamos hablando de yaoi… fue… raro xD me dijo que podía verlo, solo si no era nada porno (naaada porno…e_e xD) lo mismo con el yuri (que no me gusta….)

3° ahora…tuve tareas xD

y…agradecimientos!~

Kika-cchi~ no, latrampa saldrá mas adelante… e.e quiero hacerla bien, asi que he buscado varias referencias muahahahaha, y tetsu kyaaa~ lo encuentro taaaan humilde y tierno~ gracias por comentar~

Yoko-chan~ "mas te vale, yoko… mas te vale…- saca las tijeras-" by Akashi … gracias por comentar! Y si, estos 2 son una mala jugada xD

Hitsu asakura~ ya veremos si se salva… ya veremos… gracias por comentar!+ xD

Sempai~ gracias… veremos si se salva~ xD muahahahahhahahahha Okno

Sahia~ hahaha espero te haya gustado el cap!

y…eso es!

Tsuki fuera~


	11. ¿Quien es ese?

Akashi pov

Lluvia…lluvia… ¡MALDITA LLUVIA!... no sé por cuanto tiempo estuve caminando sin llegar adonde tetsuya…maldita lluvia… además que he estornudado unas 20 veces aproximadamente, he chocado con unos 5 árboles y casi me atropellan porque no vi la luz del auto en un cruce…

.

.

.

—..¿Akashi? — una voz me llamo desde mi espalda, me voltee para ver quién era el maldito que me llamaba (para golpearlo)… pero… creo que no pude…

—..tu…

Fin Akashi pov

~y con tetsuya y maid-san xD~

—¿Cuánto se puede demorar ese imbécil?...kuroko, ¿ le diste bien la dirección, cierto? — kagami ya tragaba su tercera ronda de hamburguesas junto con su 5 vaso de bebida

—..si… además siempre venimos hacia acá… aunque… — kuroko se paró a pensar un momento mientras llevaba su 2 batido a su boca

—¿…pero…? — taiga se detuvo de comer para poder escuchar mejor al peli celeste que tenía la mirada fija en la pajilla de su batido

—..Akashi-kun no ve bien en la lluvia… —

Kagami casi se ahoga de la impresión al escuchar eso…¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE ESO!? Era lo único que pensaba mientras mirada reiteradamente a kuroko y la ventana en donde se veía el aluvión que estaba afuera por culpa del agua, tetsuya solo se quedó mirando las expresiones de taiga e inclino un poco su cabeza porque no sabía que le ocurría a su acompañante (aunque si inclinar su cabeza lo ayudase…solo resultaba ser más tierno xD)

—¿kagami-kun?...¿estás bien?

—¿…eh?...si…creo… es solo que…me sorprendió…

—…bueno, yo también me sorprendí cuando nijimura-san nos los dijo…

—¿nijimura?...¿quién es ese?

—es nuestro ex capitán de teikou…

~y con mi sensual seijuro~

Akashi y su acompañante, luego de una discusión que tuvieron en la calle del porque el pelirrojo estaba solo y totalmente empapado –y con un poco de sangre por todo los golpes que se había dado en el trayecto-Acabaron llegando al hogar del menor.

—ya te lo he dicho muchas veces idiota, si no ves bien en la lluvia no debes an— el acompañante de Akashi, no puedo terminar de hablar, ya que, al abrir la puerta del departamento de seijuro, termino lanzado en el suelo con un gran pastel rellenado con tierra en su cara…

.

.

.

.

—¡lo hicimos! — los jóvenes desde dentro de la casa empezaron a celebrar como si hubieran ganado la copa mundial de básquet, gritando y sonriendo no se dieron cuenta que el personaje que se encontraba en el suelo se levantaba con una mirada de odio y una aura casi igual a la de Akashi, quien solo miraba a sus compañeros y se alejaba un poco de su "amigo"

—…ustedes…que..¿¡CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!? — nijimura con una gran vena saliente, salto en dirección a los "fiesteros" con un paraguas en mano dispuesto a golpearlos hasta la muerte (me sonó como hibari…xD)

—¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? — …. El tratar de huir de aomine y shintaro (quien ya se había recuperado del ataque de atsushi)…solo encabronó más al excapitán de teikou, haciendo que estos sufrieran aún más que kise y murasakibara

.

.

.

Akashi, solo por su lado, se retiró un poco hasta la salida de emergencia, cerrando tras de ella los interminables gritos de sus compañeros, aún estaba cabreado, pero pudo hablar con nijimura y habían quedado que el los golpearía… aunque sintiéndose frustrado aun, empezó a patear una lata de refresco que se encontraban en las escaleras, bajo junto con el sonido del metal hasta llegar al 4° piso, cuando de pronto…

—¡WHAAAAAAAAAAA! —

.

.

.

Akashi termino rodando escaleras abajo…

Akashi pov

…no quiero ni siquiera pensar en algo mas que destruir a alguien a golpes…

…genial, ahora claro, alguien llama a mi teléfono, me levante pesadamente y me limpié la sangre de mi frente y nariz… creo que tengo más de un chichón en la cabeza…

—…_¿Quién demonios llama en este puto momento?_

—_**¿…Akashi-kun?... soy yo, kuroko—**_

—…_¿Qué mierdas quieres?...no estoy de ánimo para conversar con un imbécil…_

—_**¿eh?...no, pero…¿Dónde estás?, aún estoy en el maji-burger y…**_

—…_¿estás solo?_

—_**no, kagami-kun esta conmigo y—**_

—_Ven de inmediato para el departamento…_

—_**¿eh?**_

—_¿Qué no escuchaste? Dije. VEN AL DEPARTAMENTO AHORA SI NO QUIERES MORIR—_

Termine colgando el teléfono y lanzándolo hacia la pared

Fin Akashi pov

~y con un confundido kuroko~

Tetsuya termino la llamada y colgó el teléfono público en su lugar, respiro hondo varias veces para calmarse, había pasado más de una hora desde que Akashi le había gritado y que taiga le acompañaba, pero al ver que no llegaba y que el restaurante ya iba a cerrar, lo llamaron de nuevo, aunque al parecer, seijuro estaba más cabreado de lo normal, el peli celeste trago en seco y camino hasta su mesa donde kagami estaba cabeceando para dormirse en cualquier minuto sobre su última hamburguesa

—¿y, que fue lo que dijo? — taiga se despertó debido al sonido que provocó la silla al ser arrastrada hacia atrás para que kuroko se pudiera sentar

—dijo que me fuera ahora mismo al departamento…—

—…entonces…¿estuvimos aquí como imbéciles para nada?

—…si…

-¿¡ QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE EN LA CABEZA ESE PUTO ENANO!?— taiga se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras gritaba incoherencias al cielo con una gran vena saliente en su cabeza, kuroko por su lado, se levantó a botar el envase ya vacío de su batido, dándose cuanta por la ventana que ya no estaba lloviendo.

~y en el acogedor departamento kiseki~

—¿Cómo mierdas pueden vivir asi?...bueno, la mierda debe vivir en la mierda asi que…— nijimura-luego de casi matar a kise, aomine, murasakibara y midorima- se acomodó en el "sillón" –que supuso que era eso ya que en realidad lo que se veía era solo basura.-

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá, nijimura? — aomine fue quien rompió el silencio que se había formado luego que Akashi se fuera (otra vez) y que todos los demás quedaran inconscientes (inclusive el, que se acababa de despertar), se frotó la cabeza notando que tenía un chichón en ella, grandioso, lo que le faltaba.

—¿Qué?, ¿no puedo visitar a mis ex compañeros de escuela? — el ex capitán se acomodó en el "sillón" Mientras sonreía abiertamente sin notar que detrás de él, una aura negra se acercaba…

~continuara~

Hooooooola! xD bueno, primero creo que canbiare la fecha de los cap a entre viernes y domingo xD

y… realmente no tengo mucho que decir… hmmmp~ asi que los agradecimientos! xD

yoko-chan~ hogar, dulde tortura~ lalala xD suena bien eh? Kuroko será violado algún dia xD tenlo por seguro (mentira -.-) gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado  
hitsu asakura~ hahaha es un raro fetiche con lo de kise y shintarou xD espero te haya gustado y gracias por comentar!  
Kika-cchi~ la trampa no se la llevo Akashi xD (si las pagaba el, yo iba a sufrir xD) yo creo que es porque kagami es su maid y tetsu se lo quiere quitar XD, gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado  
anónimo._.~ bueno, aca esta nijimura xDD gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado  
sahia hyuuga~1° si!, idiota fetiche mio muhahahahahahah, 2° a mi me duio demassiada risa igual lo de los duendes xDDDD, 3° ewe si, es un celoso! xD, y, no estoy seura si es yaoi o no xDDD gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado  
pia~ tranquila! Aca esta el cap xD gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado  
entonces seria eso!

Tsuki fuera~


	12. ¿hospital?

Kuroko pov

Luego que bote mi envase vacío de batido, fui donde kagami-Kun, quien ya recogía sus cosas para irnos.

— ¿nos vamos?

—…sí

.

.

.

.

Luego de caminar un tiempo, sonó mi móvil, genial, lo que menos quería era romper el silencio que había. Suspire y lo tome para contestar

—_¿diga?_

—_**¿hola?, ¿al habla con kuroko tetsuya-san?**_

—_si…_

—_**Perdón por llamarlos a estas horas, pero un amigo suyo callo hospitalizado recientemente asi que—**_

—_¿perdón?...¿hospitalizado…? — _me detuve en seco al escuchar eso, ¿Quién puede ser? ¿kise-kun?, ¿aomine-kun?, ¿murasakibara-kun?, ¿Akashi-kun?, ¿midorima-kun?...o... ¿alguien de seirin?

—kuroko, ¿qué ocurre? — kagami-kun al ver que no caminaba a su lado me volteo a ver, pero ni siquiera me limite a mirarlo, estaba concentrado en lo que diría la persona al otro lado del teléfono, que fueron siglos antes que volviera a hablar.

—_según la identificación que traía, su nombre es Akashi seijuro, es estudiante de la escuela rakuzan, ¿lo conoce?_

—…_s-si… _

_Fin kuroko pov_

~y en el kiseki no departamento (¿)~ **yo y mis nombre raros…xD**

—asi que murasakibara no ha cambiado en nada, ¿eh? — nijimura hablaba entrecortadamente mientras esquivaba los golpes que le lanzaba el peli morado por haberse sentado sobre sus dulces.

—eeeeh~, nijimuracchi~ ¿Qué está haciendo por acá? — kise se acomodó en el sillón donde anteriormente estaba nijimura (luego que murasakibara lo atacara por la espalda por sus dulces) y a su lado, se sentó aomine, el cual no tomaba ninguna atención a sus compañeros, con una lata de bebida en mano, encendió la televisión y se concentraba en un partido de la NBA que estaban dando. Una cabellera roja de un jugador le recordó algo importante…

—oigan…¿y Akashi?

—¿eh?...no sé, llegamos juntos hasta la puerta y… — nijimura no termino la frase, ya que sonó el teléfono móvil de murasakibara- elcual estaba bajo su brazo siendo ahorcado luego que su plan de lanzarse sobre el fallara- asi que lo soltó y se lo arrebato del bolsillo para contestar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—diga~

—**¿murasakibara-kun?...**

—oh~, kuroko, hola, soy nijimura, tanto tiempo~…

—**¿nijimura-san?...¿están los demás ahí?...**

—emmm…si, ¿por qué?

—**¿puede decirles que Akashi-kun está en el hospital?**

—si claro ningún probl— espera, ¿Qué?

.

.

.

~y en la habitación del enfermo~ (¿)

—¡YA LES DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!, ¡NO NECESITO ESA COSA!, ¡OYE!, ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS TOCANDO?! ¡SUELTENME! —

Akashi gritaba con todas sus fuerza y se removía de un lugar a otro mientras la enfermeras trataban de controlarlo mientras llegaba el doctor que lo iba a tratar

—p-por favor, c-cálmese… — una enfermera se acercó al joven, del cual irradiaba una aura de odio pero que el mismísimo diablo, se hizo paso entre las 7 enfermeras más que lo rodeaban y con una jeringa en mano le sonrió

—¿Quién demonios eres y que quier— ¡DUELE! — Akashi no puedo terminar la frase, ya que le habían inyectado la anestesia que se encontraba en la jeringa que tenia la enfermera— …van…a ….mo…rir… — Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido y que las 8 enfermeras pudieran respirar tranquilas y limpiarse el sudor que tenían debido al esfuerzo que hicieron afirmándolo …_"¿¡COMO UN ENANO TIENE TANTA FUERZA!?"_

~y con los demás~

—oye, kuroko, ¿estara bien ese tipo?, digo… según me contaste estaba muy mal… — kagami, quien terminó acompañando a kuroko hasta el hospital mismo, se sento junto al peli celeste entregándole un café en lata.

—bueno, estamos hablando de Akashi-kun…asi que yo creo que estará bien…

—supongo…

.

.

.

—¡tetsu!... ahí estas…y…¿Qué hace este acá? —aomine llegaba junto con los demás a donde se encontraba kuroko y kagami- a este último lo quedo apuntando con el dedo mientras miraba a tetsuya-

—kagami-kun me acompaño hasta acá, además, apuntar a la gente es de mala educación… — kuroko le aparto la mano a aomine – la cual estaba en la cara del pelirrojo – y bebió tranquilamente su café — ¿estan todos acá?

—bueno, nijimura y kise fueron a ver dónde está la habitación de Akashi, murasakibara se quedó en una dispensadora de dulces, y midorima se quedó escuchando el oha-san con los vejestorios del hospital… y yo, pues me iba juntar solo CONTIGO, pero no esperaba esta visita… — aomine se sentó al lado de kuroko, más bien, entre tetsuya y taiga, quien ya estaba bastante cabreado.

—¿nijimura-san está aca? —

—si~…ya sabes que fue al departamento~… y—

—¡DEJEN DE JODER Y SUELTENME!, ¡DEJA ESA PUTA JERINGA O LOS MATO!, ¡¿PARA QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!? —aomine no terminó de hablar, ya que los gritos de una persona, no, los gritos de AKASHI lo hicieron saltar de su asiento, haciendo que callera al suelo ante la mirada atenta de kagami, quien ya se estaba riendo, de aomine o el susto de la voz de Akashi, y kuroko, quien se levantaba diciendo que había encontrado a Akashi-kun.

.

.

.

Luego de 5 minutos, se encontraron todos (incluyendo kagami quien aun no se iba) a las afuera de la puerta de en donde provenía los gritos (que aún continuaban y al parecer no iban a para tan rápido).

—¿…e-entonces…quien entrará primero? Kise, quien estaba de los primeros en la puerta, volteó la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros, los cuales ni siquiera le hacían caso:

-kuroko y aomine conversando de quien sabe qué.

-kagami peleando ya con nijimura, quien tenía una vena saliente en su cabeza

-murasakibara discutiendo con midorima porque el peli verde le quito unos dulce para comer (ya que nunca pudo comer en el departamento)

—etto…¿chicos? — kise levanto la mano mientras trataba de llamar la atención de todos, cuando la obtuvo, preguntó de nuevo quien entraría, a lo cual solo le respondieron al unísono

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TÚ, IMBÉCIL! — aomine junto con kagami lo patearon haciendo que entrara estrepitosamente a la habitación en donde Akashi estaba con mirada y aura asesina junto con 2 doctores en el suelo y las enfermeras en un rincón temblando de miedo

—tu… las pagaras…

—e-spera… Akashi…cchi… ¡WHAAAAA! ¡AYUDENME!

—No escuchamos nada, no escuchamos nada… — era lo único que repetían los demás afuera tratando de callar los gritos de ryota.

Oh! Una mosca! ignora el hecho que se demoro una eternidad en terminar

Etto… pues… perdon?, pero las tareas me ahogan D: es horrible!

y…no tengo más que decir ._.

agradecimientos:

~ eh?

Yoko-chan~ kagami se lo quiere violar (¿) xDDD

Hitsu asakura~ hahahah tenia que aparecer nijimura xDDD y sip, kuroko estuvo sentado ahí por nada! xD. No te muers! Luego quine me dejara reviews? (¿)

Rinacchi~ SEEEEEEEMPAAAAAI! ;W; ARE YOU LIVE (¿) xD Okno, bueno pues, kuroko termino yendo al hospital xDDD algún dia lo desobedecerá y las pagará con su cuerpo (¿) Okno ._.

Sahia hyuuga~ hahahha gracias!~ el aura negra era mukkun por sus dulces~ xDDD

Pia~NO nada de yaoi xD o si no esto terminará siendo yaoi hard u.u subo cada semana, excepto esta que me demor´+e demasiado D:

The queen nasuda~ gracias! Me rei demasiado con tus comentarios xDDD

Luxie-chan~ *lado yandere junto con una aura negra la rodea* ¿perdon? AKASHI SEIJUROU ES MIO le tocas un pelo, no podras escribir nunca más en tu vida…¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

xD

gracias pór comentar a todos!  
tsuki fuera~


	13. tarjeta de débito

—entonces…s-señor Akashi Seijuro… permítame decirle lo que debe tomar para que se recupe— en médico no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Akashi- quien era sostenido por sus compañeros- le lanzo unas jeringas en la cara gritándole cosas incoherentes, debido a la anestesia que le habían dado y aun no hacia efecto.

—muchas gracias doctor, y perdón por las molestias…— kuroko se inclinó para luego despedirse y salir con un kise inconsciente arrastrándolo y luego a los demás con seijuro sobre ellos

—y…¿alguien tiene dinero para tomar algún auto?...porque no creo que tetsu se lleve a kise todo el camino…aunque si se puede…y yo no quiero llevar a Akashi todo el tiempo, además, tengo hambre — aomine se quejaba mientras caminaban por el pasillo del hospital con kise siendo arrastrado y a Akashi en las espaldas de peli azul, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar para los "mira qué lindo el de pelo rubio" "no es kise-kun el modelo?" "¿Quién lleva a kise-kun asi?... al parecer las enfermeras lo conocían…

—¿Por qué todos los murmullos son entorno a kise-cchin~? Es injusto~ — murasakibara se quejaba mientras llevaba en alto sus dulces para que, midorima no se los quitara –ya que aún tenía hambre, según él, aunque hubiera comido unos que le quito antes- se detuvo para cuando los murmullos de las demás enfermeras llegaron a sus oídos "¡mira que tiernos esos dos!" "¡se ven realmente bien ambos juntos!" "¿Quién será el uke?"… con escuchar tan solo eso, bajo sus brazos que mantenía en alto para alcanzar los dulces, aunque se notara que fuera imposible por la gran diferencia de estatura, se acomodó los lentes y bufó por debajo. se adelantó al gigante que podía respirar en paz con sus dulces. (**las enfermeras son fujoshi´s xDDD**)

—oigan~…¿Dónde está ese tipo pelirrojo que está siempre con kuro-cchin y nijimura-san~? —

—¿ah?... creo que nijimura se fue luego que Akashi lo golpeara y kagami fue tras el diciendo que quería un 1 vs 1…patético… — aomine bufó mientras cerraba un poco los ojos, Akashi realmente era pesado… y era más pequeño que tetsu… Volteo la cabeza un poco para ver la cara de Akashi, que estaba apoyada en su hombro, ¿Quién imaginaria que ese "ángel durmiente" seria alguien tan malévolo?

—aomine-kun… tu expresión parece como si quisieras violar a Akashi-kun mientras duerme… por favor, trata de no hacerlo… — kuroko le corto los pensamientos haciendo que casi se tropezara, ¿¡que demonios tiene en la cabeza tetsu!? — además…¿podemos descansar?...kise-kun pesa mucho…

Los chicos al ver como se encontraba kuroko, se detuvieron un momento en… el pasillo del hospital… _¡¿cómo puedes tener tan poca resistencia!? ¡ni siquiera hemos avanzado 50 metros!_

—bueno… tampoco es que podamos llevar a kise y Akashi hací hasta el departamento… tendremos que tomar un taxi… — shintaro se acomodó los lentes y suspiro mientras se sentaba en unas sillas que estaban cerca, los demás solo empezaron a hurgar en sus bolsillos para ver si es que tenían algo de dinero:

—tengo un botón, un boleto para el básquet y un calendario…  
—yo tengo unos vales para refrescos de vainilla y 5 centavos…  
—yo tengo dulces~ y no se los daré a nadie~  
—con eso no llegaremos a ningún lado… entonces… — midorima se levantó y metió las manos a sus bolsillos buscando algo — goma de mascar… una lima… y 10 centavos…

—¡NO LLEGAREMOS A NINGUN LADO CON ESO! — aomine le grito aun con Akashi en la espalda, el cual se tambaleó un poco, se tranquilizó para que no se despertara

-y entonces…¿Cómo llegaremos a casa? — kuroko se volvió a levantar para ir hacia donde había dejado a kise-en el suelo- metió las manos en el bolsillo del rubio buscando algo ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros — aquí esta~.

—¿Qué es eso, kuro-cchin~— murasakibara le arrebato de las manos el objeto que había sacado del bolsillo de ryota, lo levanto en alto para que kuroko no lo pudiera alcanzar, ya que estaba de puntillas y con los brazos arriba diciendo que se lo devolviera — ¿hhm~?...¿esto no es una… ¡UWHAAA!

—te dije que me lo devolvieras, murasakibara-kun… —kuroko le había golpeado en el estómago haciendo que el peli morado se encorvara y por ende, soltara la tarjeta

—"_¡tetsu realmente puede dar miedo…! _— aomine se acercó a kuroko, quien solo miraba el objeto como si tratara de recordar algo —¿y al final que es eso tetsu?

—es una tarjeta de débito de kise-kun…

—ah~… ya veo… espera…¿Qué es?

—una tarjeta de débito, kise-kun hace tiempo me dio la clave, no sé por qué… pero creo que nos servirá ahora para llamar a un taxi y poder pagar el costo del hospital…

—por fin haces algo bien kuroko, ahora ve y saca dinero del cajero! — midorima se levantó de la silla y apunto con la mano un cajero que estaba afuera del hospital y cruzando la calle, ni puta idea de cómo sabía que había una cajero ahí….

—k-Kuro…cchin~…t…tráeme… unos dulces….~ — atsushi estiro su mano hasta tomar la remera del peli celeste, quien ya se iba, este le miro hacia abajo, en donde estaba aún encorvado el peli morado por el golpe que le había dado, le dijo que lo iba a pensar y se fue dejando a los demás en espera

—es sorprendente que tetsu sepa la clave de kise…

—eso es porque él es una sombra, mientras la luz sea más fuerte, el será—

—¡ESO NO VIENE AL TEMA, IDIOTA! — aomine le grito a midorima, quien empezó a relatar la historia de la sombra de kuroko, con un tono serio y mirada concentrada en quien sabe qué.

Las enfermeras y enfermos de ahí solo se preguntaban _"¡¿DE VERDAD SON COMPAÑEROS?!"_

Mientras tanto, kuroko solo estaba esperando el cambio del semáforo para sacar dinero…algún día le pagaría a kise-kun…

.::.::.::.::.

**Chalalalala~ chalalalala~ siento que cada vez me demoro más en sacar los caps.…  
pero la escuela consuuuuuuuuume todo! ._. Es horrible~**

**Asi que el próximo capítulo espérenlo para dentro de 2 semanas y media! Bwahahahahah enserio ._. tratare de ponerme al corriente de mis capítulos cada viernes, pero tengo como 3 fic's one shot sin terminar y… aaaargghjhhh me estreso~**

**Agradecimientos~ xD**

**The-Queen-Nasuda: NO, ryota las paga por todo lo malo que me pasa en la vida by: Akashi S.  
hahahah ya esccuhaste a sei-chan~ gracias por comentar~**

**Hitsu Asakura****: es que es ryo-chan de quien hablamos xDDD y no! No te mueras o…o… ettoo…. Te matare! (¿) gracias por comentar xD**

**Sahia Hyuuga****: shin-chan se fue a ver el oha-san con los vejestorios~(esuqe oha-san me suena a vieja-san ._.) xD gracias por comentar~~**

**Yoko-chan: el manga me estresa! No se como encajar las cosas que dicen con lo que escribo! D:  
morireeeee~ xD gracias por comentar~**

**Pia: NO! No habrá yaoi! xD y pobre de ti y tu…leche ._. Lol~ gracias por comentar y espero tomes tu leche antes de leer~ xD**

**Rina~sempai~ aun estas viva! *oo* abasho! (¿) hahahahah gracias por comentar sempai~  
besitos~ °3°**

**Yyyyyyyy~~~~~ tengo una pagina en face! *logro desbloqueado* aunque tiene 5 fans y la ocupo como firma para una pagina xDDDDDD aunque publicare estas cosas de todos mis fic's y si me pasa algo (me atropellan, me mata un perro o algo por el estilo) y no pueda publicar~ asique le dan like o se joden! xD**

**www . Facebook. Com etc~ xD **


	14. I'm back bitches!

Kuroko pov

Me quedaban menos de 15 metros para llegar al cajero automático, el problema es que, no sé de donde salió tanta gente y lo peor… ¡iban en mi contra! Y claro, con mi falta de presencia, me pasaban a llevar a cada rato, un tipo me golpeó tan fuerte que se me cayó la tarjeta de kise-kun ¡oh, qué demonios! Ni siquiera me podía mover y tenía que pensar el cómo recoger la tarjeta antes que la patearan…

Como pude me puse a gatas en el suelo, el problema ahora era donde estaba la tarjeta…después de un tiempo- suficiente como para que me pisaran las manos y me golpearan con los zapatos en la cabeza- la encontré, camine, no en realidad gateé hasta donde estaba, bingo me pude levantar y poder caminar hasta llegar al cajero para encontrarme con la menuda sorpresa que el maldito cajero estaba en servicio..bah…

Fin kuroko pov

.

.

.

—piedra…papel…¡tijeras!...¡ja! ¡gane de nuevo! — y así, era como se divertía el resto del kiseki no sedai mientras esperaban a kuroko, quien ya se había demorado demasiado. Akashi y kise estaban aún bajo el efecto de la anestesia y…los golpes de Akashi, asi que estaba ambos en unas bancas apoyados, mientras que murasakibara recortaba pedazos de diario haciendo dibujos con ellos – o lo que se podría decir que eran "dibujos" - y aomine con midorima se entretenían jugando al piedra, papel, tijeras — ya es quinta vez que te gano, aomine… — el peliverde sonrió acomodándose los lentes

—¡ya cierra la puta boca!...hoy día no tengo suerte... — se levantó del suelo y se estiro soltando un gran bostezo, miro de reojo el reloj de su móvil, oh demonios, ya iban a ser 15 minutos desde que que tetsu se fue. No es que estuviera preocupado, pero quería irse a casa, o a lo que se podía llamar casa… — que demonios… iré a buscar a tetsu… ¡y antes que digas algo, midorima!...¡NO LO QUIERO VIOLAR! — se dio media vuelta y apunto en donde debería estar shintaro, que, por alguna razón, no estaba _¿Qué demonios…? La misdireccion se puede copiar?..._

—tampoco iba a comentar algo asi, además, yo también pienso que se demoró bastante… el cajero solo queda cruzando la calle… — sostenía una lata de refresco en su mano y miro a través de vidrio, había bastante gente y hacia un clima agradable — o puede ser que se haya escapado con el dinero… — tomo un sorbo de su bebida justo antes que le golpearan desde atrás haciendo que se empapara completamente.  
giro la cabeza y vio una sombra negras detrás de él, _oh mierda, despertó Akashi… _ fue lo primero que pensó, pero luego de ver que era solo aomine se calmó, aclaro la garganta, se acomodó los lentes y le dijo la cara al peli azul

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—¡eso debería decirlo yo!, ¡¿Cómo demonios tienes para comprar un refresco y no para pagar un auto e irnos a casa de una puta vez?!

—¡eso es…bueno, no sé… pero tenía sed asi que solo la compre… y- aomine se lanzó encima de él (para violarlo (¿) mentira xD) para golpearlo, shintaro se removió debajo de él mientras ponía sus palmas en la cara del moreno para quitarlo, este le tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta, levanto la mano para golpearlo y-

—disculpen, jóvenes…

Una voz los llamo desde atrás, haciendo posible que midorima se levantara y aomine también, el hombre que les hablo tenía una bata blanca y una sonrisa forzada

—¿pueden por favor salir de recinto?, están molestando a los pacientes… y a mí también — lo dijo casi como un susurro, pero tanto aomine como midorima pudieron escuchar perfectamente las últimas palabras, el peliverde suspiro y le pidió disculpas, por otro lado aomine los ignoró y se fue a sentar junto al inconsciente kise y le arrebato su teléfono del bolsillo para llamar a alguien.

—¡aomine!, deja de ser tan imbécil y dile algo al viejo est- _oh mierda_ se le había escapado el "viejo" -el cual fue perfectamente audible-

_¡Midorima, pedazo de mierda!. Aomine se levantó precipitadamente y fue al lado del peliverde que se acomodaba los lentes incómodamente, el director del hospital, bueno pues, además de aura negra que se podría comparar con la de Akashi y la gran vena saliente en su cabeza no decía nada, el aire se congelo por un minuto y solo la sonrisa del hombre desapareció_

—_¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIEREN QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA!_

_._

_._

_._

y con tetsu

Kuroko pov

Por suerte había otro cajero a solo unas cuadras – según me dijo una señora que pasaba y, no sé cómo, me vio cabiz bajo y me ayudo-

Suspire para cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo, mire al cielo, estaba totalmente nublado, olía a humedad asi que lo más probable es que iba a llover, me acomode el cuello de mi sudadera "_kurokocchi" _esa era la clave de la tarjeta ¿Por qué siempre que era kise-kun estaba yo involucrado en algo?. Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, lo saque y vi que era un mensaje de kise-kun_ ¿ahora es adivino o qué? _Lo abrí.

"_tetsu, no sé dónde demonios estas, pero lo mejor será que regreses rápido y con dinero, el director del hospital esta acá y midorima las jodió"_

_Aomine._

Oh, aomine-kun era el remitente del mensaje… y según su contenido, tengo que apresurarme.  
la luz cambio y a grandes zancadas me apresure, camine una cuadras más y lo vi, el cajero, y además, ¡estaba en funcionamiento!

Wwww

Luego de retirar suficiente dinero, emprendió el regreso al hospital, unas gotas empezaban a caer ya, mire de reojo mi teléfono para ver la hora, 30 minutos desde que los deje, suspiré y camine de regreso por donde vine.

Fin kuroko pov

~y con el resto~

Murasakibara pov (**creo que nunca había hablado mukkun~ :o**)

Oh~ estaba recortando los papeles para cuando un señor llego, al parecer les molesto que mine-chin y mido-chin estuvieran discutiendo, la verdad es que ni siquiera les había hecho caso, ya que en realidad tengo hambre y mido-chin se lo gasto en un refresco eso es injusto~ además que aka-chin esta aun dormido y no puedo jugar con el~

—_¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIEREN QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA!_

El señor de repente grito y tanto mido-chin y mine-chin pusieron expresiones realmente graciosas, al parecer se asustaron por el grito ya que tomaron a aka-chin y kise-chin en brazos y salieron afuera, yo me quede mirando el periódico que había recortado y luego los seguí~

Fin murasakibara pov

—y al final terminamos acá… — aomine suspiro con kise sobre su espalda. Recorrió con la vista para ver sui estaba tetsu en algún lado, nada, joder, ¿'cuanto se podía demorar?. Una gota llego a su frente haciendo que levantara la cabeza, iba a llover — ¡qué demonios! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos un paraguas! ¡Murasakibara! Busca una hoja gigante para cubrirnos o algo…

—hummm~ ¿Por qué tengo que hacer algo asi? Yo quiero comer dulces~

—murasakibara… solo trata de no despertar a Akashi y vallamos bajo el techo de aquel restaurante, desde ahí podremos ver si kuroko llega o definitivamente se escapó con el dinero

Los 5 jóvenes cruzaron la calle y llegaron al restaurante, gracias a dios que había unas bancas bajo techo. La lluvia se incrementó rápidamente y uno que otro rayo se asomaba sobre el cielo grisáceo haciendo que atsushi se afirmara firmemente al brazo de aomine temblando

—murasakibara… ¿puede soltarme y dejar de temblar? Son solo ray— ¡whaaaaa! — un gran trueno retumbó por todos lados haciendo que el grito de aomine saliera y se abrazara fuertemente al panda gigante, ambos estaban temblado.  
el peliverde solo trataba de disimular su temblor acomodándose los lentes y mirando hacia donde se suponía que debería venir kuroko.

Un auto se estacionó frente al hospital, de él bajo un chico peliceleste que los demás reconocieron inmediatamente. Era kuroko

—¡KUROKOOOO! — el dúo de chicos despierto cruzo corriendo la calle, el nombrado volteo la cabeza y reacciono para cuando tanto aomine y murasakibara estaba sobre el abrazándolo y diciendo cosas como agradecimiento

—aomine-kun…murasakibara-kun… no puedo respirar…

—¡ya déjense de ahogar a kuroko y subamos al auto! — midorima le gritaba desde el otro lado de la intersección sosteniendo a cada chico inconsciente del brazo, se devolvieron a recoger a los chicos y luego s3e subieron al auto para ir a su preciado hogar.

Continuara~

Akashi: -llega arrastrando un saco- ahora sal y explica todo si no quieres que te mate – abre el saco y salgo de ahí- (¿)

:D…. Okey no, hola! Pues, buenas tardes/mañana/noche lo que sea en su país n.n  
realmente no tengo mucho que decir, pero para dar una explicación más o menos decente…  
1.- exámenes! :c jue horrible xD tuve 2 semanas con exámenes cada día.  
2.- el cap. desapareció! Tenía escrito más de la mitad y de repente.. puf! No sé dónde quedo…  
3.- aquí ya es un poco más personal, pero no he estado en mis cabales últimamente… un minuto puedo estar riendo y al siguiente puedo estar con el peor humor de mundo, además que me estrese un poco y… arg~|

**Si leyeron hasta acá, les agradezco mucho, realmente ustedes son los que me dan ánimo para seguir, perdón por la tardanza, pero ya me regulare y en un rato más les tendré una sorpresa~ :D  
editare mi biografía de acá y les diré mas n.n**

**Y gracias a las personitas que me dejaron review! N.n (no recuerdo quienes era hahaha )**

**Hasta la otra semana! n.n/**

**Tsuki fuera~**


	15. Akashi-kun

Akashi pov

Estaba rodeado de flores, era un bosque que se extendía más allá de donde llegaba mi vista, estaba descalzo y traía ropa completamente blanca, el viento soplo removiendo mi cabello hacia volar el sobrero que traía. los rayos del sol llegaron directamente a mi cara, era tan tranquilo… hubiera deseado poder quedarme ahí para siempre…

Aunque claro, solo era un sueño

Desperté lentamente, me removí en la cama y me senté finalmente en ella abriendo mis ojos, estaba oscuro, joder, además hacia un frio… pueden haber fácilmente 4 grados bajo cero acá adentro, ¿es que estos imbéciles no piensan que me puedo resfriar?.  
Me levante y camine hasta la calefacción, como esperaba, estaba apagado. Lo encendí y Salí de la habitación, llegue a la sala de estar rascándome el estómago y bostezando cuando me encontré con una sorpresa: todos estaban en el suelo… inconscientes

A decir verdad no reaccione rápidamente, me encamine lo más lento posible hacia daiki, quien era el más cercano, le planté una patada en las piernas. Nada, intente golpeándolo en las costillas; nada.  
Seguí golpeándolo por un buen tiempo hasta que pude escuchar un "ngh…" de su boca, me agache, le tome el pelo y le sonreí

— ¿despertaste?

—…. — como no hubo respuestas, suspire y le solté el cabello, la cabeza de daiki callo duro contra el piso.  
Me dirigí a atsushi y lo mismo, lo patee un rato, y al ver que no hizo nada, lo golpee más fuerte y me dirigí a kise; aunque este estaba un poco más despierto, no me importo y solo me limite a golpearlo. Cuando ya me canse de eso, fui a donde shintaro, también tenía un poco de conciencia consigo, asi que trate de hablar con el.

— ¿Por qué demonios están todos en el suelo?

—k-kuroko…ngh…n-no… — murmuro antes que se desmayara. Joder, ¿kuroko, que? Busqué a tetsuya con la vista, e la sala de estar no estaba a simple vista, asi que me encamine a la cocina y ahí estaba; igual que todos los demás, inconsciente.

— ¿Qué demonios…? Justo con quien quiero hablar, está peor que todos…— levante el pie para patearlo igual que a los demás, pero al ver su cara… ¡joder! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan tierno mientras duerme?! ¡Debe ser un pecado eso! (?) Me di media vuelta mientras me masajeaba las sienes, ¿ahora qué? ¿Era acaso esto una broma? ¿Cámara oculta? Si era eso, estos terminarían peor que de lo que están ahora…

—¡wha— sentí que algo atrapo mi tobillo, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda antes de quitar rápidamente mi pie, tomé una cuchara como defensa y enfrenar a la cosa que me había tocado; resulto ser tetsuya.

—joder, no me asustes asi, por favor… — me agache junto al para poder escuchar mejor lo que estaba murmurando

—Akashi…kun…

—sí, sí, tengo una pregunta~, ¿Por qué están todos inconscientes y a punto de morirse?

—c-comida…ngh…

—¿Qué? ¿Tienen hambre?

—no…n-no comas…y-yo…t-trate de…c-cocinar…

—ah…— asi que era eso… pero, ¿por una simple comida iban a estar tan mal? Deje a tetsuya en el suelo y me acerque a la fuente en donde había un curry casi recién hecho, con la misma cuchara que había tomado antes, saque un poco y lo pobre.

.

.

.

5 segundos más tarde escupí todo lo que tenía en la boca y tome litros del agua directamente del grifo _¡¿Cómo puede saber tan mal?! ¡¿Es la consecuencia del pecado de dormir como un ángel?! (?) _

Me limpie la boca con la manga de mi mano y volví a la sala

— ¿Qué demonios e supone que hago ahora? — me recosté en el sillón mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la parte de atrás de este y mire fijamente el techo por un tiempo.  
Finalmente me decidí y tome mi teléfono marcando a la única persona consiente de nuestra naturaleza y… que puede considerarse mi "amiga"

Wwww

Aproximadamente 15 minutos más tarde sonó el timbre del departamento, deje en pausa en juego de la consola y me levante para atender. Lo único que deseaba era que no gritara en mi cara…

—¡Akashi-kun! ¡Holas~! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me sorprendí mucho cuando recibí tu llamada! ¡Y el que me digieras que viniera me sorprendió mas!, pero, ¿por qu— ¡whaaaaa! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?!

—joder, solo cállate y te puedo aclarar todo… — suspire cerrando la puerta y caminado hasta el sofá en donde estaba antes, me senté y a mi lado se sentó satsuki, quien solo miraba a los demás en el suelo con cara preocupada

—bueno, pues… según entendí de tetsuya, al comer esa cosa que está en la cocina por alguna puta razón, todos enfermaron y… bueno, se podría decir que se intoxicaron…

—ya veo… ¡espera! ¡¿Por qué Akashi-kun esta tan relajado sabiendo todo eso?! ¡¿Llamaste a la ambulancia ya?!

—no~, realmente no me interesa los que les pase asi qu— ¡auch! ¡¿a qué demonios vino eso, Satsuki?! — me lleve las manos a la cabeza en donde el bolso de momoi había llegado, joder, ¿acaso tiene ladrillos en la cartera? Inflo las mejillas y saco su teléfono del bolso, salió afuera tal vez para llamar lo más probable a un doctor…  
mi estómago sonó y recién ahí caí en cuenta que tenía bastante hambre… suspire otra vez y camine a la nevera en donde no había NADA, _¡tetsuya ocupo todo en el curry!_ Me rasque la cabeza y abrí la despensa, suerte~, había un tarro de fruta seca, joder, esto ahora es un festín…

Wwww

—Akashi-kun, el doctor dijo que iba a llegar pron—-…¿Akashi-kun?

—dime~

— ¿…que estas comiendo?...

—oh~ es fruta seca…

—…ah…

— ¿Qué querías? Tenía bastante hambre y la comida de tetsuya no es realmente sal—

— ¿¡comida de tetsu-kun?! ¡kyaaaaaa~!

— ¡ah! ¡No, espera satsu— … esta idiota corrió como…idiota y comió varias cucharadas del "curry veneno" ¡aunque le dije que estaba malo!

.

.

.

Bueno… no dije que lo había hecho tetsuya en primer lugar…

.

.

.

Luego de un tiempo llego el doctor y los atendió dándoles un día de reposo y una vitaminas o que se yo…

**Bwahahahhaha, con un dia de retraso, pero aquí esta~**

**Esta vez lo enfoque en Akashi, ya que, hace tiempo que no tenia protagonismo xD**

**Akashi: claro! Si alguien me tenia inconciente por mas de 3 capitulos, que esperas!?**

**Jejeje~ bueno pues, ahora los agradecimientos, que por esta vez (espero solo está) los responderá Akashi-kun~ -por favor, sé gentil…**

**Mari-chan: Akashi: bah, ¿culpa nuestra que este weona?... (Tsuki: no te olvides agradecer, imbécil…) …g-gracias por…comentar…**

**Yoko-chan: Akashi: . . .¿tengo que responderle? (Tsuki: joder, deja tu orgullo y si! ¬¬) hmp…-saca un par de tijeras XL- ¬¬ ataca!...(Tsuki: - le quita las tijeras- gracias por comentar yoko-cchin~) oye!**

**The-Queen-Nasuda****: Akashi: SI, a mi también… -mira a tsuki- (Tsuki: ya! Tu no estudias ni trabajas en un fansub! Es mucha la presión (¿)) …gracias por comentar, lady~**

**Hitsu Asakura****: Akashi: nosotros tambien estamos de vacaciones~ yay! Gracias por comentar~ y si, a esta baka le fue bien en los exámenes (Tsuki: me salve por un pelo…)**

**Akashi: Bien!, eso es todo  
Tsuki: nos leemos  
ambos: la próxima semana! hasta luego!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuki: eso me recordó a un programa de televisión…  
akashi: si, a mi tambien….**


End file.
